Dempsey and Makepeace Weihnachtszeit
by HarryMakepeace
Summary: ...friedliche Zeit? Staffel 4/Episode 3:Nicht für Dempsey und Makepeace. Spikings hat ihren Urlaub gestrichen und sie müssen über die Festtage einen Fall lösen. Einbrecher halten die Stadt in Atem. War der Täter der Weihnachtsmann? Use google-translator
1. Chapter 1

Weihnachtszeit, friedliche Zeit?

Staffel 4 / Episode 3

* * *

Der Schnee färbte die Straßen Londons weiß. Es war eine Woche vor Weihnachten und bitter kalt. Die Straßen waren kaum befahrbar. Dempsey und Makepeace saßen im Büro und tippten die Berichte der letzten Tage.

Chas hatte sich für die Woche krank gemeldet und die übrigen Kollegen arbeiteten im Außendienst. Sie waren alleine im Büro und Dempsey schaltete das Radio ein. „White Christmas" erklang und er lächelte. Er dachte an seine vergangenen Festtage im verschneiten New York. Zu lange war es her, dass er seine Familie gesehen hatte aber auch dieses Jahr würde er in London bleiben. Es war sein erstes Weihnachtsfest, dass er alleine mit Harry verbringen würde.

„Was machen wir über Weihnachten, Harry?", fragte er neugierig.

„Ich habe mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht", log sie und grinste.

„Das ist nicht fair, Mrs. Makepeace", beschwerte er sich und zwinkerte ihr zu.

Sie führte etwas im Schilde, da war er sich sicher. Leider konnte er sich nicht vorstellen, was sie geplant hatte. Bereits seit Wochen machte sie ein großes Geheimnis daraus.

Spikings betrat das Büro und war froh, dass er dem Schneesturm entkommen war.

„Londoner Mistwetter", sagte er wütend und schüttelte die letzten Schneeflocken ab.

„Guten Morgen, Sir", begrüßte ihn Harry freundlich.

„An diesem Morgen ist nichts gut", seufzte er und ging in sein Büro.

Harry und Dempsey sahen sich überrascht an.

„Kommt in mein Büro, sofort", erklang Spikings Stimme.

„Das bedeutet nichts Gutes", befürchtete Dempsey.

Harry verzog deprimiert das Gesicht. Sie gingen in Spikings Büro und ließen sich auf einen Stuhl fallen.

„Ich bin froh, dass ihr wenigstens hier seid. Das Büro ist wie ausgestorben", stöhnte Spikings.

„Wir haben ab Morgen Urlaub, Sir", erinnerte ihn Harry.

„Gestrichen", sagte er kurz und nahm eine Akte aus seinem Koffer.

Harry wollte protestieren, wurde aber in den Anfängen abgeblockt.

„Eine Bande von Einbrechern versetzt die Stadt in Angst und Schrecken. Letzte Nacht hat man das Haus eines guten Freundes von mir ausgeraubt. Er hat mich persönlich gebeten, mich darum zu kümmern. Lord Warwick ist ein angesehener Richter und dieser Fall ist mir persönlich sehr wichtig. Alles, was ich weiß, ist, das diese Räuberbande keine Spuren hinterläßt. Sie brechen ein, wenn die Herrschaften schlafen und sind genauso schnell wieder weg. Bei einigen Hehlern sind bereits Schmuckstücke aufgetaucht aber keiner von ihnen kann eine Beschreibung abgeben. Drei der Hehler haben den Verkäufer als den Weihnachtsmann beschrieben, ist das zu glauben?", erklärte Spikings den nächsten Fall.

Harry schlug die Hände vors Gesicht und atmete tief durch. Sie hatte gehofft die Feiertage mit Dempsey zu verbringen und sie hatte eine Überraschung für ihn geplant.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich euch die Feiertage vermiese aber ihr seid die einzigen, die verfügbar sind. Und nebenbei, ihr seid die Besten", entschuldigte sich Spikings.

„Wann sollen wir anfangen, Boss?", fragte Dempsey niedergeschlagen.

„Sofort, besser Gestern als Heute", sagte Spikings in Eile.

„Wie gehen wir vor, Sir?", fragte Harry trotzig.

„Ich habe ein Haus in Kensington für euch gemietet. Die Einbrecher schlagen vornehmlich in diesem Stadtteil zu. Ihr beide zieht für die nächsten Tage in die 17 Addison Road. Das Haus ist vollständig eingerichtet und ihr braucht nur noch ein paar persönliche Sachen mitzubringen", anwortete er angespannt.

„Wir müssen die kompletten Feiertage arbeiten? Der Urlaub war seit Wochen geplant", sagte Harry mit einem scharfen Ton.

„Keine Widerworte, Sergeant. Ihr übernehmt den Fall", ordnete Spikings ihnen an.

Sie verließen sein Büro.

Deprimiert nahm Harry ihr Jacke und hängte die Handtasche um.

„Wieder mal Arbeit, Arbeit, Arbeit", stöhnte Dempsey und zog seine Jacke an.

„Ich hole dich später ab, ich habe noch etwas zu erledigen", erklärte sie traurig.

Sie nahm den Schlüssel für das Haus in Kensington aus einem Umschlag.

„Weihnachten in einem fremden Haus. Das habe ich mir wirklich gewünscht", spottete sie.

„Das kann aber auch sehr spannend werden", sagte er und versuchte sie aufzumuntern.

Nachdem sie das Gebäude verlassen hatten, trennten sie sich und fuhren in entgegengesetzte Richtungen.

Harry fuhr durch den Schnee in die Stadt. Dieser Fall hatte ihre Pläne durchkreuzt und sie musste sich beeilen, um die Überraschung nicht komplett platzen zu lassen. Währenddessen packte Dempsey einige persönliche Sachen zusammen und stellte seinen Koffer in den Flur. Kurze Zeit später klingelte es bereits. Er öffnete und ließ Harry hinein. Sie war von Kopf bis Fuß durchnässt.

„Was ist denn mit dir passiert?", fragte er und lachte.

„Ich musste noch was Dringendes erledigen und das war der Dank dafür. So ein idiotisches Taxi ist durch eine Pfütze gefahren....dumm, dass ich genau daneben stand", erklärte sie ihm ihren Zustand.

„Du warst schnell, hast du schon Sachen gepackt?", fragte er überrascht und gab ihr ein Handtuch.

„Ich war schon immer schneller, als du...zumindest, was das Packen betrifft", neckte sie ihn und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen.

Er nahm das Handtuch und trocknete ihre Haare. Sie ging ins Schlafzimmer und zog sich trockene Sachen an. Mittlerweile hatte er Platz für ihre Sachen in seinem Schrank gemacht.

„Hast du dir die Akte durchgelesen?", rief sie ihm zu, während sie sich umzog.

„Dafür hatte ich keine Zeit", gab er ehrlich zu.

„Was hast du gemacht?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

„Sachen gepackt und....Sachen gepackt", stotterte er verlegen.

Als sie aus dem Schlafzimmer zurückkehrte, schaute sie auf seine kleine Reisetasche.

„Bist du Mary Poppins?", fragte sie und lachte herzlich.

„Ich dachte mir, dass wir die Akte gemeinsam mit einem guten Glas Rotwein durchgehen", schlug er vor und lächelte sanft.

„Du bist unmöglich, Lieutenant. Manchmal fragte ich mich, ob du überhaupt lesen kannst", neckte sie ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf seine weichen Lippen.

„Aber küssen kannst du", seufzte sie und dachte deprimiert an die nächsten Tage.

Dempsey nahm seine Tasche und sie verließen das Haus. Draußen schneite es noch immer und die Straßen waren glatt. Harry fuhr ihr eigenes Auto. Sie fühlte sich sicherer, wenn sie bei diesem Wetter selber fuhr. Sie lenkte den Wagen durch die verschneiten Straßen Londons. Außer ihnen waren kaum Menschen auf der Straße. Eine gute halbe Stunde später bog sie in die Addison Road und stoppte vor der Hausnummer 17.

„Das sieht doch sehr vielversprechend aus", stellte Dempsey fest und stieg aus. Er ging einen Schritt und geriet ins Wanken. Der Bürgersteig war vereist und er konnte sich nicht mehr auf den Füßen halten. Er stürzte schmerzhaft zu Boden.

„Sehr vielversprechend", wiederholte sie und sie riss sich zusammen, um nicht zu lachen. Langsam ging sie zu ihm und half ihm aufzustehen.

„Ich hasse das Wetter in London", sagte er wütend.

Gemeinsam gingen sie langsam zum Haus und Harry schloß die Tür auf. Eine angenehme, wohlige Wärme schlug ihnen entgegen. Zumindest wurde das Haus geheizt.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurz nachdem sie ihre Koffer ins Schlafzimmer gebracht hatten, klingelte das Telefon. Harry suchte danach und fand es im Flur. Sie nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hallo?", sagte sie freundlich.

„Ich bin es, Makepeace. Ich wollte mich vergewissern, ob ihr die Adresse gefunden habt und ob ihr schon dort seid",sagte Spikings und klang ebenso fröhlich.

„Es ist alles okay, Sir. Der Weg hierher war ein bisschen beschwerlich aber letztendlich sind wir angekommen", antwortete sie und musste grinsen, als sie an Dempsey's Sturz dachte.

„Habt ihr schon eine Idee, wie ihr die Sache angeht?", fragte Spikings neugierig.

„Wir lesen die Akte in Ruhe und dann werden wir entscheiden, wie es weiter geht, Sir. Haben sie noch Fragen?"

„Konzentriert euch bitte auf den Fall und es tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich euch den Urlaub streichen musste. Ihr habt viel durchgemacht in den letzten Monaten und ihr habt den Urlaub verdient aber die Arbeit hat aller höchste Priorität", erklärte Spikings bitter.

„Apropo verdient, Sir...bekommen wir den Urlaub, wenn wir den Fall aufgeklärt haben?", fragte Harry angespannt.

„Ich verspreche es dir, Makepeace. Nach diesem Fall bekommt ihr ein paar Tage frei", beschwichtigte er sie.

„Danke, Sir", sagte sie kurz und legte dann auf. Seine Worte hatten sie ein wenig beruhigt.

Dempsey kam die Treppe herunter und strahlte über das ganze Gesicht.

„Hast du den Kamin im Schlafzimmer gesehen, Harry?", fragte er und seine Augen glänzten.

„Du bist kindisch, James", stellte sie fest und lächelte.

Harry liebte es, wenn er sich über Kleinigkeiten freute. Hoffentlich würde ihm ihr Weihnachtsgeschenk gefallen, dachte sie. Auch wenn es nicht ganz das war, was sie sich vorgestellt hatte.

Gemeinsam erkundeten sie das Haus und Harry musste zugeben, dass sie es hätten schlechter erwischen können. Das Haus war gemütlich und wohnlich eingerichtet. Die Räume waren großzügig und sie fanden alles, was sie für die nächsten Tage benötigten. Dempsey bestellte etwas vom Chinesen und Harry öffnete eine Flasche Wein, welche sie eingepackt hatte. Sie setzten sich in das einladene Wohnzimmer.

„Hast du in der Akte etwas interessantes gefunden, Babe?", fragte er und genoß sein Essen.

„In den meisten Fällen kommen sie durch ein Kellerfenster ins Haus. Sie entwenden alle Wertgegenstände, sogar den Schmuck der schlafenden Hausbesitzer. Kein Opfer hat etwas bemerkt, obwohl die Täter auch im Schlafzimmer waren. Das ist wirklich unglaublich", teilte sie ihm überrascht mit.

„Du bist unglaublich", sagte er leise und lächelte sie an.

„Dempsey, konzentriere dich auf die Arbeit", sagte sie im scharfen Ton.

„Was schlägst du vor?", fragte er interessiert.

„Wir sollten uns Morgen in der Nachbarschaft umhören. Vielleicht hat jemand etwas gesehen", schlug sie ernsthaft vor.

„Klingt gut", sagte er kurz und stellte seine Plastikschachtel auf den Tisch.

„Was hast du vor?", fragte sie überrascht, als er aufstand und sich dicht neben sie setzte.

„Genug Arbeit für Heute", sagte er entschlossen und begann an ihrem Ohrläppchen zu knabbern.

„Wir haben es Spikings versprochen, Dempsey", erinnerte sie ihn.

„Wir haben jetzt Feierabend und können machen, was wir wollen und ich will dich", sagte er leise und fingerte an ihrer Bluse.

„In diesem Fall gibt es keinen Feierabend, Lieutenant", ermahnte sie ihn doch er hörte nicht zu.

„Komm schon, Harry. Wir hatten so wenig Zeit für uns in den letzten Wochen und ich vermisse es so wahnsinnig dich zu lieben, zu spüren, deine weiche Haut zu streicheln....", stöhnte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Dieser Fall ist verdammt wichtig, Dempsey. Wir dürfen ihn nicht vermasseln", flüsterte sie und hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle.

Harry war Butter in seinen Händen. Seine Berührungen waren so liebevoll und zärtlich, dass sie nicht widerstehen konnte. Zärtlich versanken sie in einem innigen Kuss. Seine Küsse wurden fordernder und sie gab sich ihm hin. Sie hatte keine Möglichkeit mehr der Situation zu entkommen. Seine Hände waren überall auf ihrem Körper und Gänsehaut kroch ihr über den Rücken. Harry hatte ihn in den letzten Wochen so sehr vermisst. Die Arbeit hatte ihnen jede Möglichkeit genommen die Beziehung zu vertiefen. Abwechselnd schliefen sie in ihrem Haus oder in seiner Wohnung. Doch meistens waren sie so müde, dass sie bereits am frühen Abend einschliefen. Harry öffnete die Knöpfe seines Hemdes und streifte es ab. Seine Haut war warm und weich. Sie liebte es seinen Körper zu berühren und ihn zu streicheln. Dempsey konnte es nicht abwarten und zerrte an ihrer Bluse. Sie lachte herzlich und öffnete selbst die Knöpfe. Ihr Körper war makellos. Die Verletzungen des letzten Falles waren nicht mehr zu sehen und sie war wunderschön. Wunderschön für ihn.

„Ich will dich so sehr, Liebes", flüsterte er kaum hörbar in ihr Ohr.

Harry's Körper zitterte vor Erregung und sie wollte ihn genauso, wie er sie. Sie liebten sich auf dem Sofa und sie schliefen eng umschlugen ein.

Nach einigen Stunden schlug Dempsey die Augen auf. Das Feuer im Kamin war fast herunter gebrannt und er fröstelte. Er bedeckte Harry mit seinem Körper, um sie zu wärmen.

„Sollen wir ins Bett gehen?", fragte sie verschlafen.

„Nein, dieser Moment ist perfekt", antwortete er sanft.

„Es ist kalt, James und daran ist nichts perfekt", sagte sie leise mit zitternder Stimme.

„Dir ist kalt, und ich habe einen guten Grund, dich für immer fest zu halten", erklärte er liebevoll.

„Ich liebe dich, James", flüsterte sie ihm ins Ohr und er war überrascht. Niemals hätte er geglaubt diese Worte zuerst von ihr zu hören. Er kannte sie gut genug um zu wissen, dass es ihr schwer fiel diese Worte zu sagen und in den letzten Wochen hatte er sie erst einmal von ihr gehört.

„Und ich liebe dich, Harriet Alexandra Charlotte. Du bist das beste, was mir je passiert ist und ich bin glücklich mit dir hier zu sein", sagte er sanft.

„Niemand hat mich mehr so genannt, seit ich getauft wurde", sagte sie fröhlich und war geschmeichelt, weil er ihre Vornamen kannte.

„Ihr Engländer seid ein komische Volk. Alles habt ihr im Überfluß, selbst Vornamen. Wozu braucht ein Mensch drei Vornamen? Du kriegst wohl nie genug", neckte er sie.

„Wir Engländer sind eben unersättlich", stimmte sie zu und biß ihm in die Brust.

„Autsch, du schlägst deine Zähne in mich? Na warte", sagte er und küsste sie hingebungsvoll auf ihre weichen, warmen Lippen.

„Bist du glücklich, Harry?", fragte er überraschend.

„Glücklicher, als ich je erwartet hatte", antwortete sie ehrlich.

„Hattest du während der letzten drei Jahre, seitdem ich hier bin, etwas mit einem anderen Mann?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Nein", antwortete sie kurz und das Thema wurde ihr unangenehm.

„Harry, wir sind ein Paar und Paare reden über solche Dinge. Ich war auch ehrlich zu dir", sagte er beruhigend.

„Das ist die Wahrheit. Nein, es gab keinen Mann in meinem Leben", sagte sie leise und fühlte sich unwohl.

„Wieso nicht?", fragte er neugierig.

„Dempsey, das tut nichts zur Sache", versicherte sie ihm.

„Ich möchte es wissen. Sag es mir", forderte er sie auf.

„Weil ich Gefühle für dich hatte, die ich nicht einschätzen konnte. Das wäre nicht fair gewesen", erklärte sie ihm.

„Trotzdem hast du mich drei Jahre lang warten lassen?", fragte er ernst.

„Ich wusste nicht, was ich fühle und das ist die Wahrheit. Kennst du das Gefühl, wenn Abneigung in Liebe umschlägt und man total verwirrt ist?", fragte sie ihn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Nein, das weiss ich nicht. Ich mochte dich vom ersten Tag an", sagte er leise und drückte sie an sich.

„Lass uns ins Bett gehen, es ist spät", schlug er ihr vor.

„Bist du enttäuscht von mir?", fragte sie schüchtern.

„Du kannst mich nicht enttäuschen, Liebes. Schließlich waren da Gefühle für mich. Auch wenn du sie zunächst erkennen musstest", versicherte er ihr.

Sie suchten ihre Sachen zusammen und gingen hinauf ins Schlafzimmer. Zärtlich schlang er seine Arme um sie und Harry legte ihren Kopf auf seine Brust. Eng umschlungen schliefen sie ein.


	3. Chapter 3

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie durch das Klingeln an der Haustür geweckt. Harry reckte sich und zog einen Bademantel über. Dempsey drehte sich um und schien die Türglocke zu ignorieren. Sie ging die Treppe hinunter und öffnete die Tür. Draußen stand eine alte Dame. Sie hielt ein Tablett mit frischen Plätzchen in der Hand.

„Guten Morgen, ich bin Alice Mitchell. Mein Mann und ich wohnen direkt gegenüber", sagte Alice und sie lächelte freundlich.

„Guten Morgen, mein Name ist Harriet Makepeace. Entschuldigen sie Mrs. Mitchell, kommen sie bitte herein", sagte Harry freundlich und bat die alte Dame ins Wohnzimmer.

„Ich habe Gestern gesehen, dass sie hier eingezogen sind. Paul, hab ich gesagt, schau nur, was für ein hübsches, junges Paar. Wo ist denn ihr Mann? Habe ich sie geweckt?", fragte Alice.

„Wir sind nicht verheiratet", erklärte Harry schnell.

„Ach, das ist ja nicht schlimm, meine Liebste. Aber sie sind ein wirklich hübsches Paar", wiederholte sich Alice.

„Kann ich ihnen eine Tasse Tee anbieten, Mrs. Mitchell?", fragte Harry und nahm den Teller entgegen.

„Nenn mich Alice, wir sind doch Nachbarn und müssen nicht so förmlich sein", schlug Alice vor.

„Gerne, Alice. Möchten sie einen Tee mit mir trinken?", fragte Harry erneut und die alte Dame nickte.

Harry verschwand in der Küche. Währenddessen kam Dempsey die Treppen hinunter. Verschlafen taumelte er ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wer war das, Harry?", rief er in die Küche und ging an Alice vorbei.

„Ich", sagte Alice kurz und grinste.

Dempsey erschrak und ging dann auf Alice zu. Er reichte ihr die Hand und stellte sich vor.

„Entschuldigung, ich habe sie nicht gesehen. Ich bin James Dempsey."

„Ahhhh, sie sind Amerikaner, James. Ein wundervolles Land. Ich bin die Nachbarin Alice Mitchell. Ihre Freundin und ich haben ausgemacht, dass wir uns mit den Vornamen anreden. Schließlich müssen wir in der Nachbarschaft zusammen halten", begrüßte Alice ihn mit einem breiten Grinsen.

„Wir sind noch gar nicht angezogen. Das ist mir wirklich unangenehm", sagte Dempsey und band seinen Morgenmantel enger.

Harry kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch.

„Haben sie das Haus gemietet? Seit die Smiths fort sind, stand das Haus leer. Ich habe zu Paul gesagt, hier wird niemand mehr einziehen. Nicht nachdem so viele Häuser ausgeraubt wurden", sagte Alice angespannt und nippte an ihrem Tee.

„Wir haben davon gehört", sagte Dempsey und setzte sich neben Harry.

„Wurden sie auch ausgeraubt, Alice?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Nein, nein, wir wurden verschont. Aber das Haus nebenan wurde letzte Woche ausgeraubt. Furchtbare Geschichte", stöhnte Alice besorgt.

„Es ist wirklich erstaunlich, dass bisher niemand den Dieb gesehen hat", merkte Dempsey achtlos an.

„So genau kann man das nicht sagen. Mein Paul war letzte Woche mit unserem kleinen Johnny spazieren und hat etwas gesehen. Natürlich hat er es der Polizei gesagt aber man hat ihn nur ausgelacht", seufzte Alice.

Harry wurde hellhörig. Warum hatte Spikings nichts von einem Augenzeugen gesagt? Dachte sie und fragte weiter nach.

„Ist Johnny ihr Enkelkind?"

„Oh nein, Johnny ist unser Dackel. Also Paul und Johnny waren auf einem Spaziergang und da hat Paul einen Mann gesehen, der um die Häuser geschlichen ist", erzählte Alice weiter.

„Konnte er den Mann beschreiben?", fragte jetzt Dempsey.

„Aber natürlich konnte er das. Die Polizei hat nur gelacht", sagte Alice beleidigt.

„Erzählen sie uns, was er gesehen hat. Wir sind sehr neugierig und wollen wissen, was hier vor sich geht", forderte Dempsey die alte Dame auf.

„Der unheimliche Mann trug einen roten Anzug und einen weißen Bart", beschrieb Alice den Mann.

„Er sah aus, wie der Weihnachtsmann?", fragte Harry überrascht und sie riss sich zusammen.

„Ja, genau das hat Paul auch gesagt. Daher hat er auch nicht die Polizei gerufen, als er den Mann zum ersten Mal gesehen hat. In dieser Zeit ist es ja nichts verdächtiges. Ich will sie nicht weiter aufhalten. Paul wartet schon mit dem Frühstück auf mich. Kommen sie Morgen zum Abendessen zu uns. Wir würden uns sehr freuen", bot Alice an und lächelte freundlich.

„Das ist wirklich nett", sagte Dempsey freundlich.

„Ist ihnen 8 Uhr recht? Wir essen pünktlich", sagte Alice und ging in Richtung Tür.

„8 Uhr klingt wunderbar", stimmte Harry zu und sie verabschiedeten sich.

Nachdem Alice das Haus verlassen hatte, mussten sie herzlich lachen. Diese Geschichte klang wirklich unglaublich. Auch in der Akte wurde der Dieb bereits mehrmals als Weihnachtsmann beschrieben.

„Was hälst du von der Sache?", fragte Dempsey und ging in die Küche.

„Das klingt alles sehr merkwürdig. Glaubst du wirklich der Dieb hat sich als Weihnachtsmann verkleidet? Ich bin ein bisschen ratlos", antwortete Harry und lachte noch immer.

Harry ging ebenfalls in die Küche und schaute in den Kühlschrank. Spikings hatte wirklich an alles gedacht. Selbst der Kühlschrank war gefüllt. Sie deckte den Tisch und Dempsey schaltete die Kaffeemaschine ein.

„Hast du gut geschlafen?", fragte er sie und nahm sie in den Arm.

„Wie eine Prinzessin", antwortete sie und lächelte.

„Während der Kaffee durchläuft, könntest du Spikings anrufen. Ich spring schnell unter die Dusche", schlug er vor und Harry wusste, dass er keine Lust hatte mit Spikings zu sprechen.

„Spikings wird die Neuigkeiten belächeln und wieder möchtest du von mir, dass ich mich zum Idioten mache. Du bist unmöglich, Dempsey", warf sie ihm vor und er grinste.

„Ach, Spikings wird niemals denken, dass du idiotisch bist aber wenn ich ihm die Beschreibung durch gebe, wird er denken, dass ich verrückt bin", erklärte er ihr.

„Du bist verrückt, Dempsey. Ich hoffe nur, dass du den Weihnachtsmann nicht erschießt", neckte sie ihn und grinste.

Während Dempsey unter der Dusche stand, informierte Harry ihren Chef über einen möglichen Augenzeugen und dass sie ihn am nächsten Tag treffen würden. Spikings nahm die Nachricht gefasst auf und hielt ihre Aussage für durchaus glaubhaft. Nachdem Telefonat ging sie hinauf ins Schlafzimmer.

Dempsey stand im Zimmer und trocknete seine Haare mit einem Handtuch.

„Was hat Spikings gesagt?", fragt er neugierig, als sie ins Zimmer kam.

„Er hat es notiert und hofft, dass wir hier eine Spur finden", erklärte sie ihm und schaute ihn von oben bis unten an.

„Hast du das Frühstück schon fertig, Frauchen?", fragte er und grinste.

„Idiot", sagte sie nur kurz und ließ ihren Bademantel zu Boden fallen.

„Das ist nicht fair, Harry. Wir haben einen Fall aufzuklären", sagte er und versuchte Harry nachzuahmen.

„Ich kann nicht angekleidet duschen gehen", neckte sie und schloss schnell die Badezimmertür, bevor er sie erreichen konnte.

Nachdem Harry geduscht hatte, zog sie sich an. Dempsey saß in der Küche und hatte das Frühstück zubereitet.

„Das war unfair, Sergeant", sagte er als er die Küche betrat.

Sie grinste ihn an und setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Wir sind im Dienst, Lieutenant", flüsterte sie.

„Und ich tue nur meine Pflicht", sagte er leise und sie versanken in einem innigen Kuss.


	4. Chapter 4

Nach dem Frühstück entschlossen sich Dempsey und Makepeace ihre Nachbarn zu besuchen. Harry nahm eine Flasche Wein aus dem Kühlschrank. Die Straßen waren noch immer weiss aber es hatte aufgehört zu schneien. Vorsichtig gingen sie zum Haus nebenan. Harry betätigte den Türklopfer. Eine Dame mittleren Alter öffnete.

„Oh, guten Tag, sie müssen die neuen Nachbarn sein", sagte die Dame freundlich.

Harry war überrascht, wie schnell sich der Einzug rum gesprochen hatte.

„Guten Morgen, wir sind James Dempsey, und Harriet Makepeace. In der Tat, wir sind die neuen Nachbarn", sagte Harry und überreichte die Flasche Wein.

„Wir begrüßen sie herzlich in unserer Straße. Wir sind die Millers", sagte sie, als ihr Ehemann ebenfalls an der Tür erschien.

„Kommen sie doch herein", sagte Mr. Miller.

Sie wurden ins Wohnzimmer geführt und nahmen auf dem Sofa platz.

„Ich mache schnell Tee", rief Mrs. Miller und verschwand. Dempsey verzog das Gesicht.

„Möchten sie lieber einen Kaffee, Mr. Dempsey?", fragte Mr. Miller freundlich.

„Das wäre wirklich nett", sagte Dempsey kurz.

Mr. Miller stand auf und verschwand ebenfall in der Küche.

„Du bist einfach unmöglich", sagte Harry und lächelte.

„Ich bin Amerikaner", merkte Dempsey an und grinste.

„Das ist eine schöne Wohngegend aber ich denke, wir senken den Altersdurchschnitt um mindestens 30 Jahre", sagte Harry und schaute sich um.

„Na, das ist nichts für mich. Viel zu ruhig und alles sieht gleich aus", merkte Dempsey an und sah die Enttäuschung in ihrem Gesicht.

„Es sieht hier aus, wie in meiner Straße", flüsterte sie enttäuscht.

Dempsey war sprachlos. Er hatte nicht darüber nachgedacht, dass Harry in diesen Straßen zu Hause war.

Die Millers kamen zurück ins Wohnzimmer und servierten die Getränke.

„Ein so junges Paar in dieser Straße ist wirklich erfrischend. Wir haben bereits seit Jahren kein Kinderlachen mehr in dieser Gegend gehört", erklärte Mrs. Miller.

„Wir haben keine Kinder", sagte Harry schnell und schaute Dempsey an.

„Noch nicht", sagte er und lächelte.

Was hatte das jetzt wieder zu bedeuten? Fragte sich Harry. Hatte er schon so weit gedacht? Sie konnte nicht erkennen, was er dachte und das machte ihr Angst.

„Alice Mitchell hat uns erzählt, dass sie auch ein Opfer der Einbrecher geworden sind, ist das wahr?", fragte Harry, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Das war eine furchtbare Geschichte und das so kurz vor Weihnachten. Sie haben uns alles gestohlen, selbst den Familienschmuck und das Silber", seufzte Mr. Miller.

„Wie furchtbar! Hat die Polizei schon eine Spur?", fragte Dempsey interessiert.

„Ich fürchte nicht", stöhnte Mrs. Miller verzweifelt.

„Der Einbrecher hat uns etwas zurück gelassen. Stellen sie sich vor... er hat sich entschuldigt, ist das nicht unglaublich?", fragte Mrs. Miller fassungslos.

Harry schaute ebenso fassungslos, wie die Millers.

„Wie hat er sich entschuldigt?", fragte Dempsey neugierig.

Mrs. Miller stand auf und holte einen Teller mit Plätzchen. Darauf lag eine Karte mit den Worten:"Es tut mir wirklich leid aber andere Menschen brauchen diese Dinge nötiger".

Ungläubig schüttelte Dempsey den Kopf. Das war wirklich unglaublich. Ein Einbrecher, der seine Tat bereits bei der Ausführung bereute.

„Und sie haben nichts von dem Einbruch mitbekommen?", fragte Harry ungläubig.

„Nein, überhaupt nichts", antwortete Mr. Miller ehrlich.

„Wir waren an dem Abend bei Alice und Paul zum Essen. Anschließend sind wir nach Hause gekommen und alles war, wie immer. Wir haben in dieser Nacht tief und fest geschlafen", erklärte Mrs. Miller.

„Alice hat uns erzählt, dass Paul einen verdächtigen Mann an diesem Abend gesehen hat. Ist ihnen dieser Mann auch aufgefallen?", fragte Dempsey.

„Nein, nein, wir haben nichts bemerkt. Es war alles, wie immer", betonte Mrs. Miller zum wiederholten Male.

„Wir würden uns gerne noch mit ihnen unterhalten aber wir gehen in die Kirche", sagte Mr. Miller und schaute auf die Uhr.

„Oh, wir wollten sie nicht lange aufhalten. Es war wirklich nett sie mal kennen zu lernen", sagte Harry und leerte ihre Tasse.

Sie verabschiedeten sich und gingen wieder zurück in ihr Haus. Harry ging geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf die Couch fallen.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Dempsey besorgt.

„Nichts", sagte sie schnell.

„Was habe ich jetzt wieder falsch gemacht?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Nichts", sagte sie wieder.

„Warum bist du so kompliziert?", fragte er leise und stöhnte.

„Du wusstest vorher, wie ich bin, also beschwere dich nicht", merkte sie an.

„Warum redest du nicht darüber, wenn dir etwas nicht passt?", beschwerte er sich.

„Weil ich eben nicht so bin", antwortete sie gelassen.

„Was habe ich getan?", fragte er erneut.

„Gefällt dir mein Haus?", fragte sie überraschend.

„Oh mein Gott, Harry. Darüber machst du dir Sorgen?"

Sie nickte und schon im selben Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie sich albern aufführte.

„Mir ist es egal, wo wir sind. Hauptsache wir sind zusammen", beruhigte er sie.

Der nächste Punkt machte Harry viel mehr Sorgen. Hatte Dempsey tatsächlich bereits über Kinder nachgedacht?

„Du hast etwas gesagt, was mir wirklich Sorgen macht", begann sie leise.

„Verdammt, Harry, sag mir was los ist", forderte er sie auf.

„Hast du bereits über Kinder nachgedacht? Ich meine....", sagte sie und wurde von ihm unterbrochen.

„Stopp, Harry....das war nur daher gesagt. Wir sind undercover, hast du das vergessen?"

„Wir sind ein Paar und ich weiß manchmal nicht, ob du spielst oder ob es dein Ernst ist", seufzte sie.

„Willst du keine Kinder?", fragte er ernsthaft und Harry wusste nicht, was sie darauf antworten sollte. War er wirklich der Richtige, um eine Familie zu gründen? Darüber hatte sie sich noch keine Gedanken gemacht. Sie führten ein gefährliches Leben, war da Platz für ein Kind?

„Lass uns abwarten, wo uns die Zeit hinführt", sagte sie neutral.

„Und du sagst mir immer, dass ich alles überstürze. Lass uns einfach abwarten, du machst dir zu viele Gedanken und hast immer noch zu viel Angst", sagte er sanft und schloss sie in seine starken Arme.

„Du bist immer so spontan und ich muss alles planen. Das macht alles so kompliziert. Unser Leben ist kompliziert", flüsterte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Du machst es kompliziert, Harry. Es gibt nichts, wovor du Angst haben musst", versicherte er ihr.

„Deine spontane Aussage bei den Millers hat mich erschrocken", gestand sie ihm ehrlich.

„Harry, du kennst mich. Bin ich der Mensch, der über eine Familienplanung nachdenkt?", fragte er und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Es waren mehr als 5 Jahre vergangen, dass sich Harry Gedanken über eine eigene Familie gemacht hatte. Damals hatte ihr Mann ihre Träume zerstört und sie wollte nicht, dass dies erneut geschah.

Ihre Beziehung zu Dempsey stand noch am Anfang und jeden Tag, den sie miteinander verbrachten, wuchsen sie enger zusammen.

„Es ist alles gut, wie es ist", sagte er leise und küsste sie zärtlich.

„Ja, das ist es", stimmte sie ihm zu.


	5. Chapter 5

Der Nachmittag verging. Am frühen Abend klingelte es und Dempsey öffnete die Tür. Chas trug einen Koffer in der Hand. Ohne ein weiteres Wort zu verlieren, ging Chas geradewegs ins Wohnzimmer und ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen. Harry schaute ihn überrascht an.

„Ich wusste nicht, wo ich hingehen sollte", sagte Chas kurz und seufzte.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte Dempsey, als er das Wohnzimmer betrat.

„Alice hat mich raus geworfen", stöhnte Chas verzweifelt.

„Was hast du angestellt?", fragte Dempsey neugierig.

„Wir haben uns furchtbar gestritten und dann hat sie meinen Koffer auf die Straße gestellt. Zunächst war ich im Büro aber dort war Spikings. Er hat mir gesagt, wo ihr im Moment seid", erklärte Chas ruhig.

„Ruf sie an, ihr werdet euch schon wieder vertragen", schlug Harry vor.

„Kann ich eine Nacht hier bleiben? Ich kann sie nicht anrufen, der Streit war fürchterlich", erklärte er weiter.

Dempsey stimmte gleich zu. Er konnte nur zu gut verstehen, wie sich Chas fühlte. Er hatte viele Streitigkeiten mit Harry ausgefochten und wäre liebend gerne davor geflohen. Harry war verstimmt. Gerade erst hatten sie sich wieder beruhigt und ihre eigenen Zwistigkeiten ausgefochten.

„Ich hoffe ich störe nicht, aber Spikings hat mir von dem Fall erzählt. Tut einfach so, als wäre ich nicht da", sagte Chas zufrieden

„Freunde müssen zusammen halten", sagte Dempsey freundlich.

Harry sagte kein Wort mehr und verließ den Raum. Betrübt ging sie hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und ließ sich auf das Bett fallen.

„Was ist mit Harry?", fragte Chas überrascht.

„Frauen", stöhnte Dempsey und entschuldigte sich kurz bei Chas.

Er ging hinauf ins Schlafzimmer und öffnete vorsichtig die Tür. Einen erneuten Streit mit Harry würde er Heute nicht mehr durchstehen, aber Harry lag entspannt auf dem Bett und hatte ihre Augen geschlossen. Langsam setzte er sich auf die Bettkante.

„Wir können ihn nicht vor der Tür stehen lassen, Harry. Er ist unser Freund", erklärte Dempsey ruhig.

„Ich habe nichts gesagt", sagte sie kurz und hielt die Augen geschlossen. Nach dem Stress, hatte sie sich auf einen ruhigen Abend gefreut.

„Na komm schon, Harry. Sei lieb", forderte er sie auf und lächelte.

„Wo soll er denn schlafen?", fragte sie ihn nicht ohne Grund.

Darüber hatte Dempsey natürlich nicht nachgedacht. Wie sollten sie es ihm erklären, dass sie in einem Bett schliefen und er die Couch nehmen konnte?

„Manchmal ist es besser, wenn man sich vorher Gedanken macht", sagte sie weiter.

Er strich sich durch die Haare. Jetzt war es zu spät und sie mussten sich etwas einfallen lassen.

„Vielleicht sollten wir mit Chas über uns reden", schlug Dempsey vor.

„Vielleicht sollten wir das aber auch lassen", sagte sie schnell und war nicht damit einverstanden einem Kollegen von ihrer Beziehung zu erzählen.

„Es ist Chas, Harry. Wir können ihm vertrauen", versicherte er ihr.

„Es ist besser, wenn nicht zu viele Menschen darüber Bescheid wissen. Wir haben Spikings ein Versprechen gegeben und ich breche es nur ungerne", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Lass uns sehen, wie der Abend verläuft und spontan sein", sagte er zu ihrer Überraschung. Er wusste, dass sie nicht spontan war und es ihr gar nicht gefiel, wenn er sich einfach auf den Zufall verließ.

„Das wird nicht gut gehen, Dempsey. Er wird es bemerken, ob wir wollen oder nicht. Diese Situation ist anders, als im Büro, wo viele Menschen um uns sind. Und selbst dort kannst du sich nur schwer zusammen reißen", warf sie ihm vor und er wusste, dass sie Recht hatte.

„Lass uns zu ihm gehen und mit ihm reden oder wir verhalten uns, als wäre er nicht da. Du hast es selbst gesagt, er wird es bemerken", sagte er jetzt und nahm ihre Hand zur Beruhigung.

„Du bist wirklich ein Idiot, James Dempsey. Jetzt haben wir den Schlamassel", stöhnte sie und fühlte sich unwohl.

„Nicht wieder überreagieren, Prinzessin. Chas ist ein Freund und er wird es verstehen. Du kennst ihn schon seit Jahren und er hat immer sein Wort gehalten", sagte er ruhig.

Dempsey nahm Harry bei der Hand und gemeinsam gingen sie zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Chas hatte sich ein Glas Wein eingeschüttet und ertrank seinen Frust in Alkohol.

„Ist es euch wirklich Recht, wenn ich hier bleibe? Ich störe euch auch nicht bei den Ermittlungen", versicherte er ihnen und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Wenn es dich nicht stört auf dem Sofa zu schlafen, dann kannst du gerne hier bleiben", sagte Harry jetzt freundlich. Am liebsten würde sie ihre Angst auch im Alkohol ertränken.

„Was ist los mit euch? Ihr benehmt euch wirklich merkwürdig", merkte Chas an und trank ein weiters Glas.

Harry schenkte sich ebenfalls ein Glas ein und setzte sich in einen Sessel. Dempsey setzte sich auf die Armlehne und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Diese Geste schien Chas nicht zu überraschen.

„Du hast uns ein wenig überrascht, Chas. Wir haben nicht mit dir gerechnet", erklärte Dempsey und lehnte sich lässig zurück.

„Um diese Jahreszeit ist es wirklich schwierig ein Hotelzimmer zu finden und ihr wart die einzigen, die mir eingefallen sind", stöhnte Chas.

„Mach dir keine Sorgen. Du kannst bleiben, so lange du willst",sagte Harry und schaute Dempsey skeptisch an.

Harry trank schnell ein weiteres Glas Rotwein. Sie mussten mit Chas reden, daran führte kein Weg vorbei.

„Wir müssen mit dir reden Chas, und es wäre besser, wenn du mich nicht unterbrichst", sagte Harry und trank einen weiteren Schluck.

Chas setzte sich aufrecht hin. Er kannte Harry gut genug, um zu wissen, dass es wichtig sein musste.

Dempsey war überrascht, dass Harry sich entschlossen hatte ehrlich mit Chas zu reden. Ermutigend drückte er ihre Schulter, um sie zu unterstützen.

„Vor einem halben Jahr habe ich den Dienst quittiert. Niemand wusste davon, ausser Spikings und Dempsey. Während wir am Daish-Fall gearbeitet haben, habe ich gesehen, dass Dempsey erschossen wurde. Damals ist mir bewusst geworden, dass ich mehr für Dempsey empfinde, als ich mir bisher eingestanden habe. Dempsey hat mich überredet zurückzukommen. Er hat mir gesagt, dass er nur weiter machen und überleben kann, wenn ich an seiner Seite bin. Ich habe den Dienst wieder aufgenommen und wir sind hinaus zu meinem Vater gefahren. Dort hatten wir viel Zeit zu reden. Was ich damit sagen will, Chas, ist, dass wir nicht mehr beruflich Partner sind", erklärte sie ruhig und schaute Chas fest in die Augen.

Chas öffnete den Mund, war aber sprachlos. Damit hatte er nicht gerechnet.

„Du hast uns mit deinem Erscheinen etwas überrascht", sagte Dempsey und grinste.

Noch immer konnte Chas kein Wort sagen und trank einen Schluck Wein.

„Wir haben Spikings versprochen, dass es niemand im Büro erfahren wird. Wir zählen auf dich, Chas", bat Harry und trank ebenfalls von ihrem Wein.

„Ähm....", begann Chas, konnte aber die richtigen Worte nicht finden und schenkte sich ein weiteres Glas ein.

„Du darfst keinem etwas darüber erzählen, sonst bekommen wir eine Menge Ärger", sagte Dempsey und er strich Harry sanft übers Haar.


	6. Chapter 6

„Ihr seid also ein Paar? Habe ich deine Geschichte richtig verstanden, Harry?", fragte Chas überrascht.

Harry leerte ihr Glas in einem Zug. Sie hasste diese Situation aber Dempsey hatte Recht, Chas war ein Freund und sie mussten ihm vertrauen. Dempsey und Makepeace sagten kein Wort. Sie warteten seine Reaktion ab.

„Du hast ihn gehasst, Harry! Was ist in den letzten Jahren mit euch geschehen?", fragte er ausser sich. Er konnte sich in diesem Moment nicht vorstellen, dass es auch nur ein glückliches Paar auf der Welt gab.

„Hör zu, Chas. Es ist wirklich wichtig, dass es du es keinem erzählst. Unsere Zukunft liegt in deinen Händen", sagte Harry und übertrieb damit.

„Ihr habt mich jetzt völlig überrascht. Das habe ich niemals erwartet. Dempsey ist so anders, wie du", sagte Chas verstört.

„Hallo? Ich bin auch im Raum. Bist du auf unserer Seite?", fragte Dempsey angespannt.

„Natürlich bin auf eurer Seite, auch wenn ich das nicht erwartet habe. Ihr seid so verschieden und Dempsey's Visum läuft bald aus. Ihr seid wirklich mutig", sagte Chas leicht angetrunken.

Harry war dieser Fakt völlig entfallen. Seit Monaten hatte sie nicht darüber nachgedacht. Dempsey war ein Amerikaner und musste irgendwann in sein Land zurückkehren.

Sie waren beide sprachlos. Beide hatten es nicht darüber nachgedacht. Wenn Spikings keinen guten Grund finden würden, musste Dempsey zurück nach New York.

„Ich bin hier zu Hause", merkte Dempsey an.

Harry fühlte sich wohl bei dem Gedanken aber sie wusste auch, das er log. Tag für Tag fühlte sie, dass er seine Heimat vermisste, seine Familie.

„Ihr könnt euch auf mich verlassen. Spikings weiss wirklich Bescheid? Es ist kaum zu glauben, was der alte Mann für euch riskiert", merkte Chas an und nippte an seinem Glas.

„Bitte rufe Alice an. Eure Probleme können nicht so groß sein", bat Harry und schluckte.

„Da hast du wirklich Recht. Ihr habt Probleme und ich möchte nicht tauschen", sagte Chas und ging in den Flur um zu telefonieren.

Als sie alleine waren, schauten sie sich tief in die Augen. Diesen Grund einer Trennung hatten beiden nicht gesehen. Harry hatte Angst. Niemals in ihrem Leben hatte sie solchen Angst einen Menschen zu verlieren.

„Chas hat einen Punkt angeführt, den ich nie überdacht habe", sagte Harry betrübt.

„Wir kriegen das hin, Prinzessin. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen. Du kennst mich gut genug um zu wissen, dass ich vor Problemen nicht davon laufe", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Du hast ein Pferd gestohlen, um vor mir zu fliehen", sagte sie kurz und schluckte ihre Tränen hinunter.

„Aber ich bin nicht gegangen, weil ich dich liebe", flüsterte er sanft.

„Du bist nicht gegangen, weil ich Recht hatte", führte sie an und sie hatte Recht.

„Wir haben uns verändert, Harry. Ich habe mich verändert. Ich liebe dich, Harry", sagte er ehrlich, denn er liebte sie wirklich.

„Was geschieht mit uns, wenn du wirklich zurück nach New York musst?",fragte sie besorgt.

„Harry, schau mich an und bitte, bitte........"

„Ich habe wirklich Angst und sag mir nicht, dass sie unbegründet ist", unterbrach sie ihn und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich werde Morgen mit Spikings reden. Wir werden einen Grund finden, Harry, bitte vertraue mir. Ich werde dich nicht verlassen, egal, was auch passiert", sagte er sanft und er versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Chas hat einen Punkt angeführt, den wir nicht bedacht haben und ich habe Angst. Ich habe wirklich Angst, James", sagte Harry traurig und sie schlug die Hände vor die Augen.

„Harry, ich liebe dich, hast du das noch nicht verstanden?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ist Liebe genug? Kann Liebe diese Grenzen überschreiten? Dempsey, dein Visum läuft aus", erklärte sie ihm ernsthaft.

Chas kam zurück ins Wohnzimmer. Zufrieden ließ er sich auf das Sofa fallen.

„Alice hat gesagt, dass wir uns Morgen unterhalten. Ich glaube wir haben eine gute Chance", sagte er glücklich.

„Ich freue mich für euch", sagte Harry ehrlich.

„Entschuldige uns bitte. Nimm dir, was du möchtest, wir haben etwas zu besprechen,", sagte Dempsey schnell, als Chas den Raum betrat. Er nahm Harry bei der Hand und führte sie hinauf in das Schlafzimmer.

Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und sie ließ auf die Bettkante fallen. Sie war so müde. Immer wieder führten sie Diskussionen und trugen Streitigkeiten aus. Die letzten Monate waren wirklich hart für ihr Selbstwertgefühl.

„Ich frage dich hier und jetzt.....unterbrich mich nicht", sagte Dempsey ernst und Harry nickt.

„Bist du bereit diesen Weg mit mir zu gehen? Bist du bereit vielleicht alles zu verlieren, was du hattest? Willst du mit mir eine Beziehung führen, selbst, wenn diese schwierig ist? Das sind viele Fragen und Kompromisse aber ich liebe dich und ich brauche dich wirklich, Harry", flehte er sie herzzereissend an.

Es klopfte und langsam wurde die Tür geöffnet.

„Entschuldigt, aber ich muss zurück zu Alice", sagte Chas kurz und beide nickten.

„Liebe Grüße", rief Dempsey ihm nach, als er die Tür schloss.

„Ich habe dich sterben sehen, ich habe dich gehen sehen....ich schaffe das nicht mehr", flüsterte Harry und Tränen rannen über ihr Gesicht.

„Mit dir an meiner Seite werde ich nicht sterben und ich werde nicht gehen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Ich hasse es. Ich will nicht schwach sein, ich will nicht weinen. Warum tust du mir das an?", fragte sie verzweifelt und sie Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht.

„Harry, du bist die Liebe meines Lebens und es gibt nichts, gar nichts, was mich von dir trennen kann", sagte er ruhig und wiegte sie in seinen Armen.

„Du nicht, aber der Staat. Ich habe nicht gedacht, dass uns unsere Herkunft einmal trennen könnte", seufzte sie leise.

„Mach dir nicht so viele Gedanken. Spikings hat nichts gesagt und ich vertraue dem alten Mann. Er ist ein guter Chef. Ich werde Morgen mit ihm reden. Meine Position ist sehr wichtig für uns. Ich möchte wissen, was mich bisher rechtlich in diesem Land gehalten hat und ich will wissen, was ich tun kann, um hier zu bleiben. Es ist spät und wir sollten wirklich ein bisschen Ruhe finden", sagte er aufrichtig.

„Warum habe ich darüber nicht nachgedacht?", fragte Harry ernsthaft.

„Weil du mich liebst und die Politik völlig egal ist"sagte er und schloß sie fest in seine Arme.

„Lass mich einfach alleine, James. Ich muss für eine Zeit alleine sein und nachdenken", sagte sie leise und versuchte sich zu beruhigen.

Er küsste sie sanft auf ihre sanften Lippen und verließ das Zimmer. Er wusste, das er Harry nicht drängen durfte. Die letzten 3 1/2 Jahre hatten ihn so viel gelehrt.


	7. Chapter 7

Harry hatte schlecht geschlafen. Müde reckte sie sich und schaute zu Dempsey, der sich die halbe Nacht unruhig gewälzt hatte. Nun schien er endlich eingeschlafen zu sein. Augenscheinlich beschäftigten ihn die selben Gedanken und er machte sich mehr Sorgen, als er zugeben wollte. Langsam lehnte sie sich über ihn und küsste ihn auf die Wange. Er schlug die Augen auf und lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Guten Morgen, Liebes", flüsterte er sanft.

„Guten Morgen, James", erwiderte sie und drückte sich fest an ihn.

„Du warst die ganze Nacht unruhig", sagte sie und streichelte seine Brust.

„Ich habe mir über den Fall Gedanken gemacht", log er und sie wusste, dass er log.

„Wann läuft dein Visum wirklich ab, Dempsey?", fragte sie ihn ernst.

„Das hängt vom Prozess gegen Coltrane ab. Wenn er verurteilt ist, gibt es keinen Grund mehr mich hier zu behalten", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Es kann also jeden Tag so weit sein", seufzte sie und schloss die Augen. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein, dachte sie. Sie brauchten drei Jahre, um zu erkennen, was sie fühlten und nun könnte alles so schnell wieder vorbei sein.

„Du machst mich nervös, Harry. Ich werde Spikings anrufen", sagte er schnell und schwang seine Beine aus dem Bett. Er stand auf und ging die Treppe hinunter.

„Guten Morgen, Boss", sagte er, als Spikings den Hörer abnahm.

„Ob der Morgen gut wird, weiss ich noch nicht. Zumindest gab es bisher keinen weiteren Einbruch", sagte Spikings ohne ihn zu begrüßen.

„Chas war gestern Abend hier und hat uns auf eine Punkt gebracht, der uns im Moment sehr beschäftigt", begann Dempsey zu erklären.

„Ich hoffe es hat was mit dem Fall zu tun. Langsam sollten wir einen Schritt voran kommen", sagte Spikings.

„Hat es leider nicht, Boss. Bevor sie jetzt wieder ihre Nerven verlieren....", fuhr Dempsey fort, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Was soll das heissen, Lieutenant? Ich verliere zu oft meine Nerven? Was habt ihr jetzt wieder angestellt?", fragte Spikings besorgt und räusperte sich.

„Es geht um mein Visum", sagte Dempsey kurz und wartete auf eine Reaktion.

„Was ist damit, Lieutenant?"

„Wann muss ich England verlassen und was können wir dagegen tun?", sagte Dempsey und brachte die Tatsachen auf den Punkt.

„Du überrascht mich mit dieser Frage. Bisher habe ich mir noch keine Gedanken darüber gemacht, weil ich dachte, dass du wieder nach New York zurück gehen willst. Soll das heißen, dass du hier bleiben willst?", fragte Spikings überrascht.

„Ja, Boss. Ich möchte beim SI 10 bleiben", bestätigte Dempsey.

„Du willst bei Makepeace bleiben, Dempsey. Es ist dir wirklich Ernst", stellte Spikings fest und klang fast glücklich darüber.

„Sei es drum. Was können wir tun, Boss?", fragte Dempsey angespannt.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich da etwas tun kann, Dempsey. Ich muss mich mit New York in Verbindung setzen. Du wirst eine Niederlassungserlaubnis brauchen und die bekommst du erst nach vier Jahren. Vielleicht können wir das halbe Jahr noch überbrücken. Ich werde mich in New York erkundigen und sehen, für wann der Prozess gegen Coltrane angesetzt ist. Ich kann dir leider nichts versprechen", erklärte Spikings sein Vorhaben.

„Danke, Boss. Ich kann ihnen versichern, dass mir noch nie etwas so Ernst war, wie die Beziehung zu Harry", sagte Dempsey und hängte den Hörer ein.

Harry stand dicht hinter ihm, als er den Hörer aufgelegt hatte. Sie hatte es nicht mehr ausgehalten und war ihm gefolgt. In seiner Anspannung hatte er sie nicht bemerkt und erschrack, als er sie sah. Er schlug seine Hände vor die Brust.

„Um Gottes Willen", sagte er erschrocken.

„Tut mir leid, ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken", sagte sie und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Jetzt hätte ich fast keine Niederlassungserlaubnis mehr gebraucht", scherzte er und lächelte sie an.

„Das hat Spikings dir erzählt? Weißt du auch, wie man diese Erlaubnis bekommt?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Wir müssen noch ein halbes Jahr überbrücken und dann kann ich diese Erlaubnis beantragen", erklärte er ihr und grinste.

„Ich hoffe wirklich, dass das funktioniert. Schließlich scheint es dir mit einer gewissen Dame sehr Ernst zu sein", sagte sie sanft und drückte sich an ihn.

„Ja, ja, die Arbeit ist schon sehr wichtig für mich", neckte er sie und knabberte an ihrem Ohrläppchen.

„Was für ein Glück für die Arbeit. Kann deine Arbeit das hier machen?", neckte sie ihn und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen.

Sie wurden durch die Türklingel unterbrochen. Harry öffnete und Chas überreichte ihr einen Strauß Blumen.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich Gestern so schnell verschwunden bin", sagte Chas und ging in den Flur.

„Du hast nichts dazu gesagt", merkte Harry an, als sie die Blumen in die Küche brachte.

„Ich musste das erst Mal verarbeiten. Ihr habt mich wirklich überrascht", sagte Chas und lächelte.

„Du hast schockiert ausgesehen", stellte Dempsey fest und bat Chas ins Wohnzimmer.

„Solch eine Nachricht bekommt man auch nicht jeden Tag", erklärte Chas.

„Du hattest keine Ahnung? Ich glaube wir sind gute Schauspieler, Harry", sagte Dempsey grinsend, als Harry zurück ins Wohnzimmer kam.

„Ich war mit euch in Winfield Hall und habe nichts bemerkt. Ihr seid wirklich gut", merkte Chas an und legte seinen Mantel über das Sofa.

„Habt ihr euch wieder vertragen?", fragte Harry interessiert und spielte auf Alice an.

„Ich habe ihr Gestern von euch erzählt und dann haben wir die ganze Nacht geredet. Wir konnten die Probleme aus dem Weg räumen. Ich freue mich für euch, auch wenn ich das niemals erwartet hätte", sagte Chas freundlich.

„Da sind wir schon zwei, Chas", sagte Harry und lachte.

„Ihr tut so, als wäre ich der letzte Höhlenmensch", beschwerte sich Dempsey und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

„Ich wollte wirklich nicht wirken, als wäre ich gegen eure Beziehung. Es war nur der Schock und ich glaube der Alkohol", erklärte Chas und grinste.

„Es ist schön, dass ihr euch wieder vertragen habt und wir ein kleines bisschen dazu beitragen konnten", sagte Harry freundlich.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich von dem Visum angefangen habe. Das war wirklich daneben", entschuldigte sich Chas.

„Nein, nein, das war schon okay. Wir haben nie darüber nachgedacht aber ich hoffe, dass Spikings uns da helfen kann. Er klang sehr optimistisch", erklärte Dempsey ehrlich.

„Habt ihr schon eine Spur in eurem Fall?", fragte Chas interessiert.

„Es war der Weihnachtsmann", warf Harry ein und grinste.


	8. Chapter 8

Sie unterhielten sich angeregt mit Chas und Harry fühlte sich wohler. Die Anspannung fiel von ihr ab und sie genoß es mit Chas offen reden zu können. Der Nachmittag verging und der Abend rückte näher.

„Ich werde jetzt gehen, Alice wartet auf mich und ich bin schon viel zu lange weg", erklärte Chas und zog seinen Mantel an.

„Möchtest du vielleicht ein paar Plätzchen mitnehmen?", fragte Harry freundlich und nahm den Teller vom Kaminsims. Sie öffnete den Mund vor Erstaunen. In diesem Moment wurde ihr einiges klar. Sie starrte auf die Plätzchen und stellte den Teller auf den Tisch.

„Was ist los, Harry?", fragte Dempsey überrascht, denn er kannte diesen Blick.

Sie verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und dachte nach. Diese Cookies kamen ihr sehr bekannt vor. Erst Gestern hatte sie einen ähnlichen Teller bei den Nachbarn gesehen.

„Mir ist da gerade ein Gedanke gekommen", sagte sie und nahm ein Cookie in die Hand. Sie roch daran, konnte aber nichts verdächtiges feststellen.

„Was machst du da? Die Plätzchen sind zum essen da, Harry", erklärte Dempsey und schaute sie überrascht an.

„Tu mir bitte einen Gefallen, Chas. Fahr auf dem Weg nach Hause bitte ins Büro und gib die Plätzchen ins Labor. Wenn mich nicht alles täuscht stimmt etwas mit den Weihnachtsplätzchen nicht", erklärte sie ihr Verhalten und gab Chas den Teller.

„Alles klar, Harry", stimmte Chas zu und nahm den Teller.

Sie verabschiedeten sich von Chas und Harry lief nervös auf und ab.

„Was denkst du, Harry? Meinst du die Weihnachtsplätzchen sind vergiftet?", fragte Dempsey interessiert.

„Es ergibt einen Sinn", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Nun sag schon, Harry und lass mich nicht dumm sterben", foderte er sie auf.

„Alice verteilt die Weihnachtsplätzchen in der Gegend und schaut sich die Häuser an. Wenn der Dame eines der Häuser zusagt lädt sie die Eigentümer zum Essen ein. Noch am selben Abend bricht Paul in das Haus ein. Entweder befindet sich ein leichtes Schlafmittel in den Weihnachtsplätzchen oder Alice kocht uns eine ganz besondere Mahlzeit", erklärte Harry ihre Gedanken.

„Harry, das ist ein altes Ehepaar. Die beiden sind sicher schon an die 70. Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie in der Lage sind soetwas zu tun?", fragte Dempsey ernsthaft.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass man das am Alter festmachen sollte. Ist dir der Weihnachtsteller bei den Millers aufgefallen? Es waren die gleichen, frischen Plätzchen", sagte Harry überzeugt.

„Es wäre wohl besser, wenn wir das Essen absagen", schlug Dempsey vor.

„Das können wir nicht. Wir haben sonst keine Beweise gegen sie in der Hand. Wir müssen ihn auf frischer Tat ertappen, nur so haben wir die Chance ihm die Einbrüche zu beweisen", erklärte sie und lief weiter auf und ab.

„Wie sollen wir ihn festnehmen, wenn wir schlafen oder schlimmer noch, fast im Koma liegen. Alle Opfer haben gesagt, dass sie so tief geschlafen haben, dass sie am nächsten Tag noch müde und ausgelaugt waren", teilte er seine Bedenken mit.

„Ich informiere Spikings, dass er uns Unterstützung schickt", sagte sie schnell und ging in den Flur, um zu telefonieren.

Nach einigen Minuten kehrte sie ins Wohnzimmer zurück.

„Chas war bereits im Büro und hat Spikings schon die neusten Infomationen gegeben. Heute Nacht werden Kollegen unser Haus observieren", teilte sie mit und lächelte zufrieden.

„Das klingt alles sehr riskant", merkte er an und sie fühlte, dass er sich sorgte.

„Erst lebt man und dann stirbt man. Du hast mir gesagt, dass wir auch mal etwas riskieren müssen, Dempsey. Ich bin bereit eine Menge zu riskieren. Alleine unsere Beziehung ist ein Risiko", erklärte sie ihm ruhig.

„Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht, Harry. Sonst bist du der vernünftige Part", sagte er und lächelte.

„Es wird gut gehen, ich bin mir sicher", sagte sie sanft und lächelte zurück.

„Ich soll mich also von der alten Schachtel vergiften lassen?", fragte er besorgt.

„Das schlimmste, was passieren könnte, ist, dass wir endlich mal eine Nacht gut durchschlafen", sagte sie und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Am Abend gingen sie duschen und Harry zog ihr Lieblingskleid an. Dempsey schloss den Reißverschluss.

„Du bist wunderschön", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Danke", sagte sie verlegen und Röte stieg ihr ins Gesicht.

Sanft streichelte er ihren Rücken und sie erschauderte. Seine Hände glitten über den weichen Stoff und ruhten auf ihren Hüften. Sanft schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sich gegen sie.

„Müssen wir da wirklich hingehen? Mir würde etwas besseres einfallen", stöhnte er leise und küsste ihren Nacken.

„Wir müssen", seufzte sie und hatte sich kaum noch unter Kontrolle. Seine Berührungen und der Klang seiner Stimme erregten sie.

Sie drehte sich zu ihm um und küsste ihn sanft auf die Lippen. Zärtlich streichelte sie seine Wange und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Ich bin sehr glücklich", sagte sie plötzlich und lächelte.

„Das bin ich auch, Prinzessin. Was ich zu Spikings am Telefon gesagt habe, meine ich wirklich ernst. Ich möchte hier bei dir bleiben. Ich möchte dich jeden Tag um mich haben; mit dir arbeiten; mit dir zusammen sein und dich berühren. Ich werde alles tun, damit ich nicht von dir weg muss", sagte er ernsthaft und sie spürte, dass es ihm ernst war. Seine Worte machten sie noch glücklicher.

Er erwiderte ihren Kuss zärtlich und wurde drängender. Doch seine Versuche sie zum Bleiben zu überreden, schlugen fehl. Harry nahm ihn bei der Hand und führte ihn die Treppe hinunter.

„Wir müssen arbeiten, James", sagte sie enttäuscht. Auch Harry wäre lieber in diesem schönen Haus geblieben und hätte ihn geliebt. Doch in diesem Moment ging die Arbeit vor und sie durften sich keine weiteren Fehler leisten.

„Ich weiß, ich weiß", seufzte er und strich ihr eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

In diesem Moment klingelte das Telefon und Harry nahm den Hörer ab.

„Hier ist Spikings", sagte eine männliche Stimme und klang besorgt.

„Guten Abend, Sir. Wir sind auf dem Weg zum Abendessen bei den Mitchells", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Gut, gut. Du hattest Recht, Makepeace. In dem Weihnachtsgebäck war ein leichtes Schlafmittel. Die Wirkung setzt erst 24 Stunden nach der Einnahme ein. Habt ihr davon gegessen?", fragte Spikings besorgt.

„Nein, Sir. Wir haben nichts davon gegessen. Sie brauchen sich keine Sorgen zu machen", versicherte sie ihrem Chef.

„Das ist gut. Seid trotzdem vorsichtig. Ich schicke die Unterstützung jetzt los und sie wird das Haus heute Nacht beobachten, auch wenn ihr nichts davon gegessen habt. Wir dürfen kein Risiko eingehen", erklärte Spikings.

„Wir gehen dann jetzt, Sir", sagte Harry und verabschiedete sich. Sie hängte den Hörer ein.

„Was hat der Alte gesagt?", fragte Dempsey interessiert.

Harry tippte sich an ihre Nase und grinste.

„Meine Nase hat mich nicht getäuscht. In dem Weihnachtsgebäck war ein Schlafmittel, was seine Wirkung 24 Stunden nach Einahme entfaltet. Wir müssen der netten, alten Dame nur erzählen, dass ihre Plätzchen wunderbar geschmeckt haben", erzählte Harry und sie war zufrieden.

Um kurz vor 8:00 verließen sie das Haus, um den Fall endlich zu lösen.


	9. Chapter 9

Langsam gingen sie hinüber auf die andere Straßenseite. Der Asphalt war gefroren und sie mussten aufpassen nicht zu stürzen. Es hatte wieder leicht angefange zu schneien. Das Haus der Mitchells war hell erleuchtet und weihnachtlich geschmückt. Kurz nachdem Harry geklingelt hatte, öffnete Alice die Tür.

„Hallo, meine Lieben. Kommen sie bitte herein", begrüßte sie die Beiden.

„Guten Abend, Alice", sagte Harry freundlich. Dempsey nickte lediglich zum Gruß.

„Gehen sie durch in das Esszimmer. Paul hat bereits eine Flasche Wein geöffnet", erklärte Alice und deutete auf einen hellen, freundlichen Raum.

Sie gingen durch einen Torbogen und Harry hielt inne. Über ihnen hing ein Mistelzweig. Sie stieß Dempsey an und sie deutete nach oben. Er lächelte sanft und küsste sie zärtlich auf den Mund.

„Guten Abend. Sie müssen die neuen Nachbarn sein", sagte Paul freundlich und reichte ihnen die Hand.

Paul hatte ein freundliches, liebenwürdiges Gesicht. Er war um die 70 Jahre alt und seine Haare waren fast weiß. Ein Bart zierte sein Gesicht und seine freundlichen Augen leuchteten.

„Es ist nett sie kennenzulernen", sagte Dempsey zum Gruß.

Sie setzten sich an den liebevoll gedeckten Tisch. Aus der Küche hörten sie leise Geräusche. Der Duft war himmlisch.

Alice kam in das Esszimmer und stellte einen riesigen Truthahn auf den Tisch. Dempsey traute seinen Augen nicht.

„Das ist ja wie an Thanksgiving", merkte er an und seine Augen glänzten.

Harry drückte sanft seine Hand. Der Glanz in seinen Augen und sie Freude über den Truthahn, deuteten daraufhin, dass er Heimweh hatte.

„Wir haben noch kein Weihnachten aber ich dachte mir, dass sie sich freuen würden. Unsere Kinder können dieses Jahr nicht bei uns sein und es macht mir Freude zu kochen", sagte Alice glücklich.

„Das sieht köstlich aus, Alice. Jetzt sagen sie nicht, dass sie auch einen Plumpudding vorbereitet haben?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Aber natürlich, ich habe schon vor Tagen damit angefangen. Ich mache jedes Jahr einen", erklärte Alice und lächelte sanft.

Harry wurde es mulmig. War dieses nette, alte Paar wirklich in der Lage Einbrüche zu begehen? Aber es war Fakt, dass sich in den Weihnachtsplätzchen ein Schlafmittel befand. Es konnte fast nicht wahr sein, dass dieses Paar Verbrecher waren.

„Wie werden sie die Festtage verbringen, James?", fragte Paul neugierig.

„Ruhig", sagte Dempsey kurz und aß einen weiteren Bissen. Er hatte seine Vorbehalte völlig vergessen.

Harry stieß ihn mit dem Fuß an, um ihn daran zu erinnern, dass die Mitchells nicht das waren, was sie vorgaben.

„Das Essen ist so gut, wie ihre Weihnachtsplätzchen", sagte Dempsey und ließ die Gabel sinken. Er hatte ihren Wink verstanden und legte sie Gabel zur Seite.

„Ich bin froh, wenn ich jemanden glücklich machen kann. Backen und kochen sind meine Hobbies", erklärte Alice feundlich.

„Alice hat uns erzählt, dass sie den Einbrecher gesehen haben, Paul", sagte Harry plötzlich und Paul verschluckte sich.

„Ja, ja, aber ich kann nicht viel dazu sagen. Es war dunkel und ich habe nur gesehen, dass er ganz rot gekleidet war. Die Polizei hat mich für verrückt und senil gehalten. Sie haben geglaubt, dass ich den Weihnachtsmann beschreibe", erklärte Paul seine Beobachtungen.

Nachdem sie von dem Truthahn gegessen hatten, servierte Alice den Plumpudding. Sie zündete ihn vor den Augen ihrer Gäste an und Dempsey strahlte. Er hatte noch nie echten Plumpudding gegessen.

„Das ist fantastisch", merkte Dempsey an und wurde wieder von Harry angestoßen.

„Wir haben so viele Weihnachtsplätzchen gegessen, Alice. Ich möchte gern ein kleines Stück", sagte Harry und hielt ihren Teller hin.

Genüßlich aßen sie ein Stück Plumpudding. Dempsey ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Das war wirklich ein wundervolles Essen", sagte Dempsey ehrlich.

„Es freut mich, wenn es geschmeckt hat", merkte Alice an, als sie den Tisch abräumte.

„Kommen sie bitte Morgen zum Tee zu uns", lud Harry die Mitchells ein.

„Das machen wir gerne. Sie sind eine schöne Frau Harriet", flirtete Paul, und er zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Danke Paul, sie sind reizend", sagte Harry und lehnte sich an Dempsey's Schulter.

„Kann ich ihnen einen Drink anbieten?", fragte Paul und bat die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

Dempsey gähnte auffällig und reckte sich.

„Es tut mir leid, Paul aber ich bin plötzlich so müde", sagte er und reckte sich zum wiederholten Male.

„Sie möchten jetzt schon gehen?", fragte Alice, als sie aus der Küche kam.

„Das Essen war wundervoll und ich freue mich schon, wenn sie Morgen zu uns kommen", sagte Harry und zog ihren Mantel an.

Sie verabschiedeten sich freundlich und gingen zurück über die Straße. Ein Zivilwagen stand am anderen Ende der Straße. Ein Kollege winkte ihnen zu und sie winkten zurück. Sie gingen zurück in ihr Haus und schlossen die Tür hinter sich.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass sie zu solchen Taten fähig sind? Sie sind so nett und liebenswürdig", sagte Dempsey, als er seinen Mantel an den Haken hängte.

„Das Labor hat mir Recht gegeben", sagte Harry kurz und warf ihren Mantel über das Treppengeländer.

„Sollen wir die ganze Nacht hier unten verbringen?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Vertraue mir, James. Er wird diese Nacht kommen", sagte Harry fest überzeugt.

Sie machten es sich auf dem Sofa bequem. Harry kuschelte sich an Dempsey und legte einen Arm um seine Hüften. Um den Einbrecher nicht zu verscheuchen, hatten sie das Licht gelöscht. Die Stunden vergingen und sie saßen einfach nur da. Fest an einander gedrückt genossen sie die Zweisamkeit und die Ruhe.

„Hast du Heimweh?", fragte Harry plötzlich.

Dempsey erschrak. Er hatte seine Augen geschlossen und war leicht eingeschlafen.

„Was?", fragte er verdutzt.

„Vermisst du deine Familie und die Staaten?", fragte sie jetzt deutlicher.

„Natürlich vermisse ich meine Familie aber du hast es in den letzten Monaten einfach für mich gemacht", erklärte er ehrlich und lächelte in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein leises Geräusch aus dem Keller. Dempsey und Makepeace zogen ihre Pistolen und standen auf. Leise schlichen sie zur Kellertür. Dempsey lauschte an der Tür und konnte leise Fußtritte hören. Jemand bewegte sich die Treppe hinauf. Er winkte Harry zu und sie gingen einige Schritte zurück. Die Schritte kamen näher und die Kellertür wurde geöffnet. Eine Person schlich durch die Küche, weiter ins Wohnzimmer. Er hatte die beiden nicht bemerkt. Als der Mann den Wohnzimmer schrank öffnete, schaltete Dempsey die Beleuchtung ein. Der Dieb erschrak und ließ eine Tasche fallen. Harry traute ihren Augen nicht. Der Einbrecher war als Weihnachtsmann gekleidet.


	10. Chapter 10

„Hallo Paul", sprach Dempsey den Dieb an. Paul drehte sich überrascht um. Sein Gesicht war aschfahl. Betrübt nahm er die Hände hoch, als er die Waffen sah.

„Ich hätte es wissen müssen", stöhnte Paul leise.

„Sie sind verhaftet", sagte Harry und wollte dem alten Mann die Handschellen anlegen.

„Das ist nicht nötig. Ich gehe freiwillig mit ihnen. Es musste ja Mal passieren", seufzte Paul.

„Setzen sie sich ruhig auf das Sofa, Paul", ordnete Dempsey an und der alte Mann setzte sich.

Harry ging zum Fenster und winkte den Kollegen zu. Dies war das Zeichen, um Alice festzunehmen.

„Warum?", fragte Harry interessiert.

„Der Egoismus der Menschen ist furchtbar. Ich konnte es nicht mehr mit ansehen, dass die Menschen nur an sich dachten", erklärte Paul seine Straftaten.

„Was haben sie mit den ganzen Sachen gemacht, Paul?", fragte Dempsey in einem scharfen Ton.

„Ich habe die Sachen verkauft und das Geld gespendet. Die armen Kinder im Waisenhaus sind über die Festtage so alleine und ich wollte ihnen helfen", erklärte Paul weiter.

Harry bekam mit Mitleid mit dem alten, schwachen Mann. In ihren Augen war er wirklich der Weihnachtsmann.

„Das klingt nach einem modernen Robin Hood", stellte Dempsey fest und sah das Mitgefühl in Harry's Augen.

„Es tut mir leid. Ich wollte niemandem schaden aber die Kinder...", stotterte der alte Mann.

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Alice verhaftet wurde. Sie wurde in den Polizeiwagen gesetzt und die Kollegen fuhren davon. Sie schluckte hart bei diesem Anblick. Dieses alte Ehepaar wollte nur Gutes tun.

„Dempsey? Kann ich dich bitte sprechen?", sagte sie leise und sie gingen einige Schritte zur Seite.

„Können wir irgendetwas für die beiden tun?", flüsterte sie und er sah die Tränen in ihren Augen.

„Das sind Einbrecher, Harry. Sie müssen für ihre Taten bestraft werden", erklärte er seine Ansichten.

Sie atmete tief durch. Der alte Mann war gebrochen und saß geknickt auf dem Sofa. Harry kniete sich neben ihn und nahm seine Hände in ihre.

„Ich werde helfen, Paul. Vor Gericht werde ich für sie beide aussagen. Das ist mein Weihnachtsgeschenk für den Weihnachtsmann", sagte sie leise und sah die Tränen in seinen Augen.

* * *

Heiligabend

Harry hatte eine Kleinigkeit gekocht, während Dempsey den Weihnachtsbaum aufstellte. Nach dem Essen holte sie eine Schachtel mit Weihnachtsschmuck.

„Ich habe Heute mit Spikings telefoniert", sagte Dempsey plötzlich.

„Sag nicht, dass wir einen Fall haben. Wir haben Urlaub", beschwerte sich Harry.

„Keine Angst, deswegen habe ich nicht mit ihm gesprochen. Die Mitchells bekommen eine Bewährungsstrafe. Sie werden nicht ins Gefängnis müssen", sagte er und er lächelte sie liebevoll an.

„Das ist eine tolle Nachricht", sagte sie glücklich und hängte eine Kugel an den Baum.

„Ich habe aber noch eine weniger gute Nachricht", seufzte er und reichte ihr den Schmuck.

„Es ist Weihnachten, James", sagte sie leise und wollte keine schlechten Nachrichten hören.

„Ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass du mich noch eine Weile ertragen musst", sagte er fröhlich und grinste.

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Diese Nachricht hatte sie nicht erwartet. Wie konnte es sein, dass er das bereits wusste? Ein schöneres Geschenk konnte es nicht geben. Schnell stieg sie von der Leiter und fiel ihm um den Hals.

„Wieso weisst du das schon?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Spikings hat es mir gesagt. Der Prozess gegen Coltrane ist erst in ein paar Monaten und der wird länger dauern, als erwartet. Ich kann eine Niederlassungsgenehmigung beantragen", erklärte er ihr und strahlte.

„Dieses Jahr geht wirklich positiv zu Ende", seufzte sie freudig.

„Also hast du nichts dagegen, wenn ich noch eine Weile bleibe?", neckte er sie und grinste frech.

„Du bist ein Idiot", stellte sie fest und lachte.

„Ich liebe dich auch", flüsterte er und küsste sie sanft auf die Lippen.

Er stellte die Schachtel mit dem Weihnachtsschmuck auf den Tisch. Sanft drückte er sie an sich und sie küssten sich zärtlich. Er streichelte ihr sanft übers Haar. Sie fühlte sich so warm und weich an. Niemals hätte er sich vorstellen können das Land zu verlassen. Nicht in den letzten Monaten.

„Wollen wir den Baum zu Ende schmücken?", fragte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort hob er sie hoch und trug sie die Treppe hinauf. Sanft ließ er sie auf das Bett gleiten und legte sich neben sie. Er streichelte zärtlich ihr Gesicht und lächelte.

„Du bist wunderschön", sagte er leise und öffnete die Knöpfe ihrer Bluse.

„Ich liebe es, wenn du mir Komplimente machst", flüsterte sie und küsste ihn auf seine warme, weichen Lippen.

Langsam streifte er die Bluse von ihrem schlanken, weichen Körper. Seine Hände glitten über ihre warme Haut und sie bekam Gänsehaut. Ihr Körper reagierte auf jede seiner Berührungen. In dieser Nacht kamen sie nicht mehr dazu den Weihnachtsbaum zu schmücken. Zusammen zu sein und sich zu lieben schien das schönste Geschenk für beide zu sein.

* * *

Weihnachtsmorgen

„Guten Morgen, Tiger", stöhnte er leise, als er die Augen öffnete.

„Hallo Schlafmütze", sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn.

„Du hast deinen Morgenmantel an. Warst du schon auf?", fragte er überrascht.

„Frühstück ist fertig", antwortete sie freundlich.

„Das muss ein Traum sein", merkte er an und reckte sich.

Nach dem Frühstück schmückten sie den Weihnachtsbaum. Als Harry den Raum verlassen hatte, legte Dempsey eine kleine Schachtel unter den Baum.

„Der Weihnachtsmann war hier?", fragte sie überrascht, als sie zurück kam.

„Und es war nicht Paul", sagte er und grinste breit.

„Du hast mir ein Geschenk gekauft?", fragte sie und machte große Augen.

„Das war der Weihnachtsmann", log er und lächelte sie freundlich an.

Sie setzten sich gemeinsam neben den Baum. Dempsey nahm das Geschenk und gab es ihr persönlich.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Harry", sagte er, als er ihr das Geschenk gab.

„Frohe, Weihnachten, James."

Sie nahm einen Umschlag aus dem Bademantel und gab ihm diesen. Nervös öffnete Harry ihr Päckchen. Eine kleine Schachtel kam zum Vorschein. Sie war kaum in der Lage die Schachtel zu öffnen, weil ihre Finger zitterten. Ihr Augen glänzten, als sie das Geschenk sah. Er hatte ihr eine wunderschöne Goldkette geschenkt. Bei dem Anhänger handelte es sich um ein kleines Herz. Harry war sprachlos. Dempsey nahm ihr die Kette aus der Hand und legte sie ihr um.

„Ich schenke dir mein Herz, Harriet Makepeace", sagte er leise und lächelte liebevoll.

„Das ist wunderschön", sagte sie ihm ehrlich. Diese Kette war das Schönste, was sie je bekommen hatte.

Dempsey war glücklich, dass ihr die Kette gefiel. Über diese Freude vergass er fast sein eigenes Geschenk.

„Nun du", sagte sie und zappelte nervös mit ihren Beinen.

Er öffnete den Umschlag. Zunächst sah er eine Weihnachtskarte. Darauf befand sich ein Weihnachtsbaum und darunter ein liebendes Paar. Angespannt öffnete er die Karte und las sie laut vor.

„Ich danke dir für die aufregenden, schönen und liebevollen Jahre. Durch dich habe ich gelernt wieder zu lieben. Danke für alles, was du für mich getan hast. Ich liebe dich....Kuss Harry"

Er lächelte sie liebevoll an. Diese Worte waren das Schönste, was er je gelesen hatte. Gefühle zu zeigen war schwer für Harry, dass wusste er und daher war diese Karte ein ganz besonderes Geschenk.

In dem Umschlag befand sich ein weiterer Umschlag. Mit zitternden Fingern öffnete er ihn.


	11. Chapter 11

Nachdem er den Umschlag aufgerissen hatte, zog er zwei Flugtickets heraus. Er traute seinen Augen nicht. Die Tickets waren auf den 30ten Dezember datiert und der Zielflughafen lautete New York. Das erste Mal an diesem wunderschönen Weihnachtsmorgen war er sprachlos und völlig überwältigt. Harry setzte sich auf seinen Schoß.

„Frohe Weihnachten, James", sagte sie zum wiederholten Male.

„Das...", begann er, konnte aber nicht weiter sprechen.

„Ich wollte Weihnachten mit dir und deine Familie verbringen aber Spikings hat unseren Urlaub gestrichen und alles verdorben. Wir werden Silvester bei deiner Familie sein. Ich hoffe du freust dich", sagte sie sanft und küsste ihn auf die Wange.

„Du bist unglaublich, Harry", sagte er und schluckte hart. Er war den Tränen nahe. Harry strich ihm sanft übers Haar und küsste seine Stirn.

„Ich liebe dich und das bedeutet mir so viel. Das ist das schönste Geschenk, was du mir machen konntest", sagte er mit Begeisterung.

„Meine Mum wird sich freuen und ich weiss gar nicht mehr, was ich sagen soll. Ich bin so glücklich", sagte er weiter und küsste sie auf den Mund. Fest schlang er seine Arme um sie und drückte sie an sich.

Harry hatte diese Reaktion erhofft. Allerdings hatte sie auch Angst vor dieser Reise nach New York. Was war, wenn er nun doch Heimweh bekam und sich entschließen würde dort zu bleiben? Aber sie wollte ihn auch glücklich sehen und er hatte seine Familie in den letzten Jahren so sehr vermisst. Sie musste das Risiko einfach eingehen.

„Dann kannst du mir endlich deine Stadt zeigen", schlug sie ihm lächelnd vor.

„Silvester am Times Square wird dich umhauen und staunen lassen", sagte er zuversichtlich und er drückte sie noch fester an sich.

„Ich freue mich deine Mum kennenzulernen. Sie ist bestimmt eine wundervolle Frau", sagte sie sanft und kuschelte sich an ihn.

„Es gibt so viel, was ich dir zeigen möchte", sagte er ganz aufgeregt.

In diesem Moment klingelte es an der Tür und Harry öffnete. Freddy hatte den Arm voller Geschenke und trat in den Flur.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Kinder. Ich störe doch nicht?", fragte er freundlich und schaute zu Dempsey, der noch immer sprachlos auf seinem Stuhl saß.

„Natürlich störst du nicht, Freddy. Frohe Weihnachten", sagte Harry und küsste ihren Vater auf die Wange.

Dempsey stand auf und nahm dem alten Mann die Pakete aus der Hand.

„Frohe Weihnachten, Freddy", sagte er freundlich.

„Ich bleibe auch gar nicht lange. Harry hat gesagt, dass ihr in ein paar Tagen nach New York fliegt und da wollte ich mich nur schnell verabschieden", erklärte Freddy mit einem Lächeln.

„Das ist lieb, Daddy. Kann ich dir etwas anbieten?", fragte Harry und nahm ihrem Vater die Jacke ab.

„Eine Tasse Tee wäre wundervoll....mit einem Schuß Rum. Bei der Kälte kann ich einen guten Schluck vetragen", merkte Freddy an und räusperte sich.

Harry verschwand in der Küche, während Dempsey und Freddy sich auf das Sofa setzten.

„Wurde auch Zeit, dass es mit euch klappt. Ich dachte schon, ich müsste dir auf die Sprünge helfen. Harry ist immer so zurückhaltend, ganz die Frau Mama", sagte Freddy im Scherz und zwinkerte.

„Harry ist eine harte Nuss", merkte Dempsey an und grinste.

„Versprich mir, dass du gut auf mein Mädchen aufpasst. Sie braucht einen starken Mann an ihrer Seite", seufzte Freddy und nahm seine Tasse Tee entgegen, als Harry zurückkam.

„Worüber sprecht ihr?", fragte sie neugierig.

„Nichts Wichtiges", sagte Freddy schnell und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Nun packt aber eure Geschenke aus, Kinder", forderte Freddy sie auf.

Harry und Dempsey nahmen jeweils die Geschenke auf denen ihre Namen standen.

„Kubanische Zigarren und ein passendes Feuerzeug? Whoa, die sind in den Staaten verboten. Ich danke dir, Freddy", sagte Dempsey ehrlich, und küsste Freddy auf die Wange. Sie war über diese Geste verwundert. Ihre beiden Männer mochten sich mehr, als Harry erwartet hatte. Dempsey's Wärme und Herzlichkeit überraschte sie immer wieder.

Harry freute sich sehr über einen Reiseführer und einen neuen Schal, den sie sicher gut in New York gebrauchen konnte.

Nachdem sie die Geschenke ausgepackt hatten, überreichte Harry ein Päckchen an ihren Vater. Dempsey fühlte sich schlecht, da er nicht daran gedacht hatte Freddy ein Geschenk zu besorgen.

„Das ist von James und mir", sagte sie, als sie das Geschenk überreichte.

Freddy packte das Geschenk aus und strahlte, wie ein kleines Kind. Harry hatte ihm seinen Lieblingswhiskey aus Schottland besorgt und ein Paar exklusive Lederhandschuhe.

„Das wäre nicht nötig gewesen, Kinder", sagte Freddy ehrlich und strahlte.

„Wann fliegt ihr zu den Yankees?", neckte Freddy und nippte an seinem Tee. Seine Wangen waren rot vom Alkohol.

„Am 30ten geht es los und Harry hat mir das schönste Geschenk meines Lebens gemacht", sagte Dempsey stolz und lächelte.

„Harriet kann ein liebes Mädchen sein, wenn sie will", kicherte Freddy.

„Daddy", merkte Harry in einem scharfen Ton an.

„Papperlapapp Harry, sei nicht immer so steif und sei lieb zu deinem alten Vater", forderte er seine Tochter auf.

Harry rollte die Augen. In diesen Momenten fühlte sie sich wieder, wie ein kleines Kind.

„Es tut dir gut, wenn du ein paar Tage unter Amerikanern ist. Du kannst sicher noch von ihnen lernen", stellte Freddy fest und lächelte seine Tochter süffisant an.

„Ich bin 24 Stunden am Tag mit einem Amerikaner zusammen, Freddy", seufzte Harry ungläubig. Freddy war anscheinend begeistert über ihre Beziehung und er mochte die amerikanische Mentalität.

„Lebe dein Leben, Harry. Ich bin schon alt und habe viel versäumt. Du bist jung und modern, hast keine Verpflichtungen", riet er und nahm einen weiteren Schluck von seinem Tee.

„Oh mein Gott, ihr beide seid euch so ähnlich", stöhnte Harry und goß sich einen Schluck Rum ein.

„Das fasse ich als Kompliment auf", sagte Dempsey und grinste. Er wusste, dass Freddy Recht hatte. Jetzt musste es nur noch Harry erkennen.

„Ich lasse euch dann mal wieder alleine, Kinder. Meine Runde ist noch nicht beendet und ich muss einige Freunde besuchen", sagte Freddy plötzlich und nahm seinen Mantel.

„Bleib noch, Daddy. Es tut mir leid, ich wollte nicht so scharf reagieren", entschuldigte sich Harry.

Freddy lächelte sanft und küsste seine Tochter auf die Wange.

„Du musst ihr abgewöhnen, dass sie sich für alles entschuldigt, James", sagte er an Dempsey gewandt.

Harry verschränkte ihre Arme vor der Brust und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ihr seid unmöglich", seufzte sie und lächelte zurück.

„Habt einen schönen Urlaub und meldet euch, wenn ihr wieder zurück seid", sagte Freddy, als er sich verabschiedete.

„Das werden wir, Daddy. Pass gut auf dich auf", sagte sie liebevoll und umarmte ihren Vater.

Freddy schüttelte Dempsey die Hand zum Abschied und schloss die Tür.


	12. Chapter 12

Die Tage vergingen. Einen Tag vor ihrem Abflug hatte Harry ihren Koffer gepackt. Fünf Mal hatte sie ihre Sachen umgepackt, da sie nicht wusste, was sie mitnehmen sollte. Dempsey hatte sie mehr als einmal damit aufgezogen. Typisch Frau, dachte er, während er seinen Koffer schon vor Tagen gepackt hatte. Am Abend bevor sie abflogen war Harry so nervös, dass sie sich entschied Angela anzurufen. Sie hatte seit Wochen nichts von ihrer besten Freundin gehört und befürchtete, dass sie noch immer wütend auf Harry war. Damals hatte Harry sie angelogen und auch, wenn sich Angela nichts hat anmerken lassen, hatte Harry ein schlechtes Gewissen.

„Ange? Hier ist Harry", sagte sie und schluckte hörbar.

„Ach, Lady Harriet meldet sich auch mal", sagte Angela schnippisch.

„Es tut mir leid, Angela", entschuldigte sich Harry leise.

„Das sollte es auch, meine Liebe", nahm Angela die Entschuldigung an.

„Habt ihr heute Abend etwas vor? Ich hätte große Lust etwas zu unternehmen", schlug Harry vor und kaute auf ihrer Lippe.

„Ich könnte John und Michael anrufen und wir haben ein Doppeldate", sagte Angela aufgeregt.

„Ich würde gerne Dempsey mitbringen, wenn es dich nicht stört?", fragte Harry nervös.

„Ähm, ja klar, dann rufe ich die Männer an und wir treffen uns um 9 Uhr im Annabelle's", stimmte Angela zu.

„Dann sehen wir uns später, Ange. Ich freue mich schon", sagte Harry ehrlich und hängte den Hörer ein.

Dempsey kam die Treppe im Bademantel herunter. Seine Haare waren nass und er trocknete sie, während des Laufens, mit einem Handtuch ab.

„Die heiße Dusche hat wirklich gut getan", stöhnte er und drückte Harry einen Kuß auf den Mund.

„Ist es okay für dich, wenn wir heute Abend ausgehen?", fragte sie nervös und kaute noch immer an ihrer Unterlippe.

„Alles, was du willst, Prinzessin", stimmte er zu und er legte sein Handtuch um ihren Hals.

Er zog an dem Handtuch und zog sie zu sich. Fest drückte er sie an sich.

„Bist du wegen dem Flug nervös?", fragte er aufgeregt. Schon seit Tagen rannte er nervös durch das Haus und erzählte Harry alles über New York. Sie hatte bereits das Gefühl, die Stadt zu kennen.

„Ein bisschen", log sie und wurde rot. Sie war so nervös, wie schon lange nicht mehr.

„Was möchtest du heute Abend machen?", fragte er sanft und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Ich habe mit Angela gesprochen und wir treffen uns im Annabelle's", teilte sie ihm ihren Plan für den Abend mit.

„Was ist das für ein Laden?", fragte er interessiert.

„Ein Nachtclub am Berkeley Square. Es ist wirklich schön dort", erklärte sie und blinzelte ihm zu.

„Das klingt nach einem exquisiten Nachtclub oder?", fragte er retorisch, denn er kannte die Antwort schon.

„Jap", sagte sie kurz und befreite sich aus seiner Umarmung.

„Also keine Jeans?", fragte er und runzelte sie Stirn.

„Nope", sagte sie und rannte die Treppe hinauf.

Dempsey folgte ihr schnell, konnte sie aber nicht mehr einholen. Sie hielt die Schlafzimmertür zu, als er versuchte sie zu öffnen.

„Komm schon, Harry. Muss ich wirklich einen Anzug anziehen?", jammerte er.

„Dresscode, mein Lieber", antwortete sie und kicherte.

„Ich habe keinen Anzug", log er und seufzte.

„Du lügst mich an, Mister", durchschaute sie ihn.

„Okay, dir zu liebe", gab er nach und sie öffnete die Tür.

Harry nahm ihren schwarzen Anzug aus dem Schrank und zog ihn an. Vor dem Spiegel richtete sie ihre Krawatte und legte leichtes Make-up auf. Nachdem Dempsey seinen Anzug angezogen hatte, standen sie nebeneinander vor dem Spiegel.

„Wir sehen aus, wie die Blues Brothers", stellte er fest und beide lachten herzlich.

Eine Stunde später lenkte Harry den Wagen in den Berkeley Square. Den Auto schlüssel gab sie einem der Türsteher und dieser fuhr den Ford auf den nächsten Parkplatz.

Angela, John und Michael warteten bereits am Eingang auf sie. Harry war seit Jahren Mitglied in dem Club und sie mussten auf ihr Eintreffen warten.

„Lady Harriet", spottete Michael und küsste Harry auf die Wange.

„Es ist schön euch zu sehen", sagte Harry ehrlich und begrüßte ihre Freunde.

Dempsey hob lässig die Hand zum Gruß. Er war sichtlich nervös. Vor einem Jahr hatte er Harry's Freunde bereits kennengelernt aber damals waren sie noch Partner. Was werden sie sagen, wenn sie erfahren, dass sie nun ein Paar sind und nicht mehr nur den Schreibtisch teilen?

Gemeinsam betraten sie den Club und wurden in eine gemütliche Ecke geführt. Harry nahm als erste Platz und John wollte sich gleich neben sie setzen, da sich Angela bereits auf die andere Seite gesetzt hatte. Harry legte direkt eine Hand auf den Platz neben sich und griff mit der anderen Hand nach Dempsey.

„Dieser hier ist besetzt", sagte Harry in einem scharfen Ton. John war ein lieber Kerl, konnte aber von Zeit zu Zeit etwas aufdringlich werden.

Angela pfiff durch die Zähne. Sie hatte gleich gemerkt, was Harry damit sagen wollte.

Nachdem sie alle ihre Platz eingenommen hatten, servierte der Kellner eine Flasche Champagner. Harry erhob ihr Glas und prostete ihren Freunden zu.

„Ich trinke auf euch und unsere Freundschaft", sagte sie und stieß an.

„Da trinke ich doch mit", toastete John den anderen zu.

Dempsey schaute John, von der Seite an. Es war offentsichtlich, dass sich diese beiden Männer nicht mochten.

„Wir müssen uns mal unterhalten, Harry", flüsterte Angela und nahm Harry bei der Hand. Die beiden Frauen verschwanden in eine ruhige Ecke. Dempsey schaute ihnen frustriert nach.

„Also doch, du kleine Lügnerin", sagte Angela aufgeregt.

„Ja, du hast Recht. Ich habe dich angelogen", gestand Harry und errötete.

„Wie lange geht das schon mit euch beiden?", fragte Angela ganz aufgeregt.

„Seit 6 Monaten", antwortete Harry ehrlich.

„Wieso hast du mich angelogen? Ich freue mich so sehr für euch. Er ist aber auch eine Klasse für sich, eine richtiger Cowboy", schwärmte Angela und grinste Harry an.

„Es tut mir leid, Ange. Es war alles noch so frisch damals und ich wollte mit erst sicher sein", erklärte Harry ihr Verhalten.

„Ist jetzt egal. Du musst mir alles erzählen", forderte Angela auf.

„Was soll ich dir erzählen?", fragte Harry verwundert.

„Na, alles. Ist er genauso wild, wie er aussieht?", fragte Angela aufgeregt und nippte an ihrem Glas.

„Angela", rief Harry entsetzt.

„Ach komm schon, Harriet", sagte Angela mit mehr Nachdruck.

„Wir fliegen Morgen in die Staaten", sagte Harry schnell, um vom Thema abzulenken.

„Oh, dann muss es wirklich Ernst sein", stellte Angela überrascht fest.

„Ich denke schon", sagte Harry und trank einen Schluck.

„Nun aber wieder zum Thema. Ich will doch nur wissen, ob er so gut ist, wie er aussieht", puschte Angela und stieß Harry an.

„Besser", sagte Harry kurz und konnte nicht glauben, was sie gerade gesagt hatte. Sie fing nervös an zu kichern.

„Oh mein Gott, Harriet Makepeace", sagte Angela viel zu laut und zog die Blicke auf sich. Harry errötete und ihr verging das Lachen, als sie Johns Blicke auffing.

„Vergiss ihn, Harry. Er war schon immer in dich verliebt und ist eifersüchtig", erklärte Angela leicht angeheitert.

Harry wurde unwohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Dempsey alleine mit John und Michael am Tisch saß. Sie wollte ohne Umwege zum Tisch zurückkehren, wurde aber von Angela zurückgehalten.

„Er ist ein großer Junge, Harry", sagte Angela und lächelte.

* * *

„Ihr seid also Partner?", fragte John und starrte Dempsey an.

„Jap, das sind wir. Sie ist eine gute Polizistin. Die beste, die ich kenne", antwortete Dempsey ehrlich.

„Angela hat angedeutet, dass etwas zwischen euch läuft. Stimmt das?", fragte jetzt Michael und trank einen Schluck Champagner.

„Ich genieße und schweige", sagte Dempsey und bestellte sich ein Glas Whiskey. Für diese Unterhaltung brauchte er etwas stärkeres.

„Ist es bei der Polizei nicht verboten, mit seinem Partner ins Bett zu gehen?", fragte John plötzlich in einem scharfen Ton.

Dempsey sagte nichts und trank einen Schluck von seinem Whiskey. John war ein wirklich unangenehmer Zeitgenosse.

„Halt den Mund, John! James ist Harry's Freund und damit auch unser. Finde dich damit ab", foderte Michael den Störenfried auf, und wurde lauter.

„Ist sie im Bett ebenso zurückhaltend?", fragte John interessiert und blitzte Dempsey an.

Dempsey schluckte hart, hielt sich aber zurück. Er wollte Harry nicht den Abend verderben.

„Lass es endlich, John", forderte Michael ihn zum wiederholten Male auf.

Doch John hatte sich erst warm gemacht. Er steigerte sich in die Situation hinein und wurde forscher. Es machte den Anschein, als wolle er Dempsey aus der Reserve locken.

„Stille Wasser sind tief. Harry ist sicher eine kleine Wildkatze im Bett", puschte John weiter und sein Ton wurde schärfer.

Plötzlich griff Dempsey nach seinem Sitznachbarn und zog ihn am Kragen zu sich.

„Pass mal auf, du kleiner Wichtigtuer. Was Harry und mich betrifft...."

Die Situation wurde von Harry beobachtet und spontan unterbrochen.

„Raus!", sagte sie laut und deutete auf John.

„Ich habe doch nur Spaß gemacht", versuchte John zu erklären.

„Es reicht mir. Deine Späße, kannst du mit jemand anderen treiben, aber nicht mit meinem Freund. Der Abend ist für dich gelaufen. Du verschwindest auf der Stelle oder ich vergesse mich", sagte Harry noch lauter und ihr Ton war scharf.

„Komm schon, Süße. Es war wirklich nur ein Witz", versuchte John erneut zu erklären.

In diesem Moment packte Harry seine Krawatte und zog ihn hinter dem Tisch hervor.

„Raus hier!", schrie sie und ein Kellner wurde aufmerksam.

Der Kellner bat John den Club zu verlassen und dieses Mal folgte er. Wütend nahm er seinen Mantel und warf ihnen einen bösen Blick zu. Anschließend verschwand er.

Harry und Angela setzten sich wieder an den Tisch. Sie hätte es wissen müssen. John schlug immer wieder über die Strenge und sie hätten nicht alleine bleiben dürfen.

„Es tut mir so leid, James", sagte sie und küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund.

„Ich weiss nicht, wen du gerettet hast", sagte Dempsey und grinste.


	13. Chapter 13

Gemeinsam mit Angela und Michael verbrachten sie einen schönen Abend. Von John fehlte jede Spur. Augenscheinlich war er beleidigt nach Hause gefahren. Nach ein paar Stunden verabschiedeten sie sich und fuhren nach Hause. Harry öffnete die Haustür und sie gingen hinein.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte sie leise, als sie ihren Mantel aufhängte.

„Wofür entschuldigst du dich?", fragte Dempsey überrascht.

„Dieser Abend war nicht das, was ich erwartet habe", stöhnte sie und ging ins Wohnzimmer.

Dempsey rollte seine Augen und hängte seine Jacke ebenfalls an den Ständer. Anschließend ging er zu Harry ins Wohnzimmer.

„Es war okay, mach die keine Gedanken. Wer ist eigentlich dieser John?", fragte er besorgt und ließ sich neben sie auf das Sofa fallen.

„Vergiss es. Ich hätte es wissen müssen. Er schlägt immer wieder über die Stränge", seufzte sie und ließ ihren Kopf zurück fallen.

„Wir sollten schlafen gehen, Prinzessin", schlug er vor und küsste sie sanft auf die Stirn.

„Ich bin nervös", gab sie zu und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Mach dir keine Gedanken. Wir werden eine wundervolle Woche in New York verbringen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen.

„Was ist, wenn deine Mum mich nicht mag?", fragte sie besorg.

„Oh Gott, Harry", presste er raus und lachte.

„Du lachst über mich? Das ist mein Ernst", protestierte sie, und schlug ihm gegen seinen Arm.

„Meine Mutter wird dich lieben,", sagte er überzeugt und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Was macht dich so sicher?", fragte sie ernsthaft.

„Weil du die Frau bist, die mich glücklich macht, die mich verändert hat", antwortete er ehrlich.

„Ich bin trotzdem nervös und das wirst du nicht ändern können", sagte sie leise und schaute zu ihm auf.

„Laß uns schlafen gehen, Prinzessin. Der morgige Tag wird anstrengend", schlug er erneut vor und sie gingen gemeinsam die Treppe hinauf.

Einige Stunden nachdem sie sich schlafen gelegt hatten, wurde Harry durch ein Geräusch geweckt. Zunächst glaubte sie an einen bösen Traum, doch dann hörte sie die Geräusche klar und deutlich. Jemand warf Kieselsteine gegen ihr Schlafzimmerfenster. Leise schlich sie zum Fenster, sie wollte Dempsey nicht wecken. Im Vorgarten stand John und war augenscheinlich ziemlich betrunken.

„Harriet Makepeace, mach die Tür auf", schrie er laut und die Nachbarn gegenüber schauten bereits aus dem Fenster.

Vorsichtig schaute sie sich zu Dempsey um, der still und ruhig schlief. Sie zog sich einen Bademantel an und verließ das Schlafzimmer. Das darf nicht wahr sein, dachte sie und ging die Treppen hinunter. Sie öffnete die Haustür. John kam gelaufen und kniete direkt vor ihr nieder.

„Harry, ich liebe dich. Du kannst mir das nicht antun", bettelte er fast herzzerreißend.

„Bist du total irre?", fragte sie und wollte die Tür wieder schließen.

John stellte einen Fuß in die Tür und schaute ihr tief in die Augen.

„Ich liebe dich seit 15 Jahren, Harriet. Ich kann dir alles bieten", versichte er sie zu überzeugen.

„John, du bist betrunken. Geh bitte nach Hause", forderte sie ihn auf.

John begann zu weinen und ließ sich wieder auf die Knie fallen. Harry hätte fast Mitleid mit ihm gehabt, wäre er nicht plötzlich aufgesprungen und hätte sie fest an sich gedrückt. In diesem Moment kam Dempsey hinzu und stieß ihn zur Seite.

„Der Letzte, der das versucht hat, ist tot", rief er laut und blitzte John an.

„James, bitte", sagte Harry leise und schob ihn ins Haus.

„Wir hatten eine so schöne Zeit", rief John und Tränen rannen über sein Gesicht.

„John, du bist total betrunken. Geh nach Hause", bat Harry zum wiederholten Male etwas lauter.

„Ich fordere diesen Yankee zum Duell", schlug er lautstark vor und wankte.

Aufgefordert, durch diese Worte, ging Dempsey einige Schritte auf ihn zu und stieß John heftig gegen die Brust. John schwankte und fiel in das Rosenbeet. Benommen zeigte er mit zwei Fingern das Peacezeichen.

„Ich rufe ihm ein Taxi", sagte Dempsey und verschwand im Flur.

Harry ging hinaus und half John aufzustehen. Er wankte stark und Harry stützte ihn.

„Warum kann ich dich nicht haben?", fragte er traurig.

„Weil ich dich nicht liebe", antwortete Harry ehrlich und setzte ihn auf die Treppe.

„Aber du liebst diesen Yankee?", lallte er und putzte sich die Nase.

„Ja, ich liebe James", antwortete sie ehrlich und lächelte ihn an.

In den letzten Monaten wurde ihr immer wieder bewusst, dass sie einige Männerherzen gebrochen hatte. Die Männer in ihrer Nähe hatte sie nicht an sich heran gelassen. Nur Dempsey, den einzigen, den sie wirklich liebte. Auch an diesem Abend wurde ihr wieder bewusst, dass sie Dempsey seit langer Zeit liebte, aber sie es sich vorher nicht eingestehen konnte. Sie hatte Dempsey nicht bemerkt, der schon einige Sekunden hinter ihr stand.

„Ein Taxi ist auf dem Weg, Liebling",sagte er leise und lächelte.

Bei diesen Worten begann John erneut zu weinen und Harry legte sanft eine Hand auf seine Schulter, um ihn zu beruhigen. Nach einigen Minuten fuhr ein Taxi vor und Harry setzte John hinein. Sie schloß die Tür ohne ein weiteres Wort.

„Wer ist dieser Typ?", fragte Dempsey, als sie zurück ins Haus gingen.

„Ich bin ein paar Mal mit ihm aus gewesen. Nicht der Rede wert. Glaub mir, ich hätte nicht gedacht, das soetwas passiert", erklärte Harry ehrlich.

In dieser Nacht klingelte das Telefon noch unzählige Male aber Harry nahm den Hörer nicht ab. Sie wusste, dass es John war. Er hatte zuviel getrunken und war nicht Herr seiner Sinne.

Am Morgen des 30ten wurde Dempsey viel zu früh wach. In den letzten Nächte hatte er bereits nicht gut geschlafen. Er wollte Harry nicht verunsichern, denn er war nervöser, als er sich selber eingestand.

„Guten Morgen, Süße", flüsterte er ihr sanft ins Ohr.

Sie reckte sich ausgiebig, und schaute ihn dann misstrauisch an.

„Es ist erst 7 Uhr", stellte sie fest und stöhnte.

„Ich konnte nicht mehr schlafen. Wir fliegen Heute nach New York", sagte er fröhlich und pfiff ein Lied.

„Spinnst du? Schlaf noch ein paar Stunden", forderte sie ihn wütend auf.

„Erst treibst du dich nachts mit fremden Männern rum und jetzt nicht aus den Federn kommen", neckte er und warf sich auf sie. Harry schrie lauf auf und versuchte sich zu befreien. Er hielt ihre Handgelenke fest und presste sich fester an sie.

„Du bist ja eifersüchtig", stellte sie fest und grinste.

„Bin ich nicht", sagte er mit Nachdruck.

„Oh doch, mein Lieber", sagte sie und gab nicht nach.

„Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig", sagte er zum wiederholten Male und küsste sie auf den Mund.

„Du bist eifersüchtig, und bestreite es nicht", forderte sie auf und sie versuchte ihn von sich zu drücken.

„Ich muss feststellen, dass du eine sehr begehrte Frau bist, Lady Harriet", sagte er nun etwas betrübt.

„Ja, das bin ich", ärgerte sie ihn.

„Du gehörst zu mir", sagte er bestimmt.

„Tu ich das?", fragte sie und versuchte sich erneut zu befreien.

„Willst du das?", fragte er zurück.

„Wenn du dich nicht wie ein Idiot benimmst", neckte sie ihn und lachte herzlich.

„Das wird mir sehr schwer fallen", sagte er ehrlich und stimmte in ihr Lachen ein.

Sie versanken in einem tiefen und innigen Kuss. Seine Hände glitten über ihren wunderschönen, makellosen Körper und sie gab sich ihm hin. Harry war so erregt durch seine zärtlichen Berührungen und ihr Körper bebte. Nie zuvor hatte es ein Mann geschafft, ihre Wünsche und ihr Verlangen zu erfüllen. Seine Zunge fuhr über ihre Brust und sie stöhnte. Zärtlich streichelte er ihre Hüften und gelangte an ihren empfindlichen Punkt. Er war so zärtlich und hingebungsvoll, niemals hätte sie dies von ihm erwartet. Dempsey war vorsichtig und ruhig bei jeder seiner Bewegungen und sie genoß seine Zuwendung und Liebe. Sein Körper war wundervoll weich und sie liebte es ihn zu berühren und zu spüren. Wenn sie miteinander schliefen, war seine Härte vollkommen verschwunden.


	14. Chapter 14

Am frühen Abend landete das Flugzeug am John-F.-Kennedy Flughafen in New York. Nachdem sie das Gepäck empfangen hatten, setzte Harry zum ersten Mal ihren Fuß auf amerikanischen Boden. Der kalte Wind ließ sie frösteln. Dempsey legte seinen Mantel um ihre Schultern und legte einen Arm um sie, als er ein Taxi heran rief. Ein gelbes Taxi hielt unmittelbar vor ihnen. Harry war überrascht. In London war es nicht so einfach ein Taxi zu bekommen. Der Fahrer verstaute die Koffer im Kofferraum und sie stiegen ein. Dempsey nannte ihm die Adresse seiner Mutter. Harry hatte ein merkwürdiges Gefühl im Bauch. Würde seine Familie sie wirklich akzeptieren? Er hatte nie viel über seine Familie erzählt, und Harry hatte das Gefühl in eine ungewisse Zukunft zu fahren. Das Taxi brachte sie in den Stadtteil Brooklyn. Alte Häuser säumten die Straßen. Die Fenster waren hell erleuchtet und die wirkten Häuser freundlich. Nach einer Stunde Fahrt hielt das Taxi vor einem Haus in einer Nebenstraße. Dempsey bezahlte den Fahrer und nahm das Gepäck aus dem Kofferraum.

„Das ist es", sagte er fröhlich und lächelte.

„Okay", sagte sie nur und nahm ihren Koffer.

„Was ist los, Harry? Du hast die ganze Fahrt nichts gesagt", bemerkte er besorgt.

„Ich bin nur schrecklich müde", log sie und sah seinen besorgten Blick. Er weiß, dass ich lüge, dachte sie und lächelte. Sie konnte ihn einfach nicht anlügen, er kannte sie zu gut.

„Wir sind wirklich hier", seufzte sie verlegen.

„Ja, das sind wir und ich friere hier gleich fest, wenn wir hier noch länger in der Kälte stehen", merkte er an und hüpfte auf der Stelle.

„Und sie weiß nicht, das wir kommen?", fragte sie nervös und starrte auf die erleuchteten Fenster.

„Ich will sie überraschen", antwortete er freundlich und grinste, wie ein kleiner Junge.

Sanft legte er einen Arm um ihre bebenden Schultern, um sie zu beruhigen. Er war sich sicher, dass seine Mutter sie lieben würde.

„Komm schon, Feigling", forderte er sie fröhlich auf und zog sie mit sich zur Tür.

Er nahm seinen Hausschlüssel aus der Manteltasche und steckte ihn ins Schloß. Der Schlüssel bewegte sich nicht. Augenscheinlich wurde das Schloß ausgewechselt. Dempsey betätigte die Klingel. Nach einigen Augenblicken wurde die Tür durch eine junge Frau geöffnet.

„Das darf ja wohl nicht wahr sein", schrie die junge Frau und fiel Dempsey um den Hals.

„Debbie", sagte er fröhlich und wirbelte seine Schwester durch die Luft.

„Ich dachte, wir sehen dich nie wieder. Bist ja jetzt ein echter Snob", ärgerte sie ihn und kicherte.

„Freches Ding", stöhnte er und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Wer ist denn diese hübsche Frau da hinter dir?", fragte Debbie neugierig, als sie über seine Schulter schaute.

„Das ist Harriet, meine Partnerin", stellte er sie vor und zog Harry vor sich.

Die beiden Frauen schüttelten sich die Hand zur Begrüßung. Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er gerade gesagt hatte. Hatte er sie tatsächlich als seine Partnerin vorgestellt?

„Mummy? Wer ist das?", fragte eine weiche, sanfte Stimme aus dem Hintergrund.

„Das ist dein Onkel James. Komm her, mein Schatz", sagte Debbie und nahm ihren kleinen Sohn auf den Arm.

Dempsey war gerührt. Seine Schwester schien sich wirklich verändert zu haben. Debbie wirkte wie eine glückliche, junge Mutter. Der kleine Danny legte seinen Kopf verlegen an die Schulter seiner Mutter.

„Hallo, kleiner Mann. Ich bin Harry", sagte Makepeace sanft und strich dem Kind über den Kopf. Danny lächelte und steckte sich einen Finger in den Mund.

„Mum ist noch nicht zu Hause", sagte Debbie und bat die beiden ins Wohnzimmer.

„Wir bringen das Gepäck nach oben, würdest du kurz auf Danny aufpassen?", fragte Debbie freundlich und meinte damit Harry.

„Natürlich", stotterte Harry verlegen.

Dempsey und seine Schwester verschwanden. Danny stand verlegen im Raum und wackelte nervös hin und her. Ich weiß, wie du dich fühlst, dachte Harry und lächelte liebevoll. Von diesem Lächeln animiert, stürmte Danny los und setzte sich auf Harry's Schoß.

„Spielen?", fragte er und Harry begann ihre Beine rauf und runter zu bewegen. Dabei sang sie ein altes Lied aus ihren Kindertagen.

„Horsey, horsey don't you stop. Just let your hooves go clipity-clop. Your tail go swish and your wheels go ...ddy up, we're homeward bound", sang Harry und Danny quietschte vor Vergnügen.

Nach einigen Minuten kamen Dempsey und Debbie zurück. Dempsey war überrascht, als er sah, wie vertraut Danny bereits mit Harry war. Er setzte sich neben sie und lächelte glücklich.

„Betrügst du mich?", fragte er scherzhaft.

„Wer kann seinem Charm widerstehen?", fragte Harry zurück und zwinkerte.

„Ich bringe den kleinen Mann jetzt ins Bett. Es wird Zeit für ihn. Ihr zwei könnt euch Morgen den ganzen Tag mit ihm beschäftigen und du, lieber Bruder, kannst deinen Neffen endlich kennenlernen", schlug Debbie vor, und sie nahm Danny auf den Arm.

„Nachti", sagte Danny verlegen und winkte in den Raum.

Dempsey und Harry lachten herzlich, als die beiden den Raum verließen. Danny hatte das Eis gebrochen und Harry's Nervösität war verschwunden.

„Du siehst sehr glücklich aus", stellte Harry fest und lehnte sich an Dempsey.

„Das bin ich. Du machst mich glücklich und die Tatsache, dass ich meine Familie endlich wieder sehe", sagte er ehrlich und ließ seinen Kopf zurück fallen.

„Debbie ist wirklich sehr nett", sagte sie leise, damit keiner sie hörte.

„Ich erkenne Debbie kaum wieder. Als ich sie zuletzt gesehen habe, war sie zugedröhnt und hat mich zur Hölle gewünscht. Was sie mir alles gesagt hat, will ich hier gar nicht wiederholen, dir fallen sonst die Ohren ab", erklärte er und kicherte.

Harry küsste ihn sanft auf den Mund und seufzte. Sie fühlte sich wohler, als sie erwartet hatte. In diesem Moment wurde die Tür geöffnet und eine ältere Dame trat ein. Harry zuckte erschrocken zusammen.

„Hallo Debbie. Hast du den kleinen Danny schon ins Bett gebracht?", fragte die Frau, ohne ihren Blick auf Dempsey zu richten.

Dempsey räusperte sich und die Frau zuckte zusammen. Sie ließ ihre Einkaufstaschen zu Boden fallen und riss die Augen weit auf. Fassungslos stand sie da, und starrte ihren Sohn an. Dempsey sprang auf und schloß die alte Dame in seine Arme. Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Sie war gerührt vor Freude. Minutenlang standen sie eng umschlungen mitten im Raum. Sophia wollte ihren Sohn nie wieder los lassen.

„Du hast mich fast zu Tode erschreckt", sagte sie plötzlich und ließ ihn los.

„Hallo Mum", sagte Dempsey glücklich.

„Laß dich anschauen, Jimmy. Du bist dünn geworden. Das englische Essen bekommt dir nicht. Man sagt ja, dass die Briten nicht kochen können", sagte sie und kniff ihrem Sohn in die Wange.

„Du hast mir gefehlt, Mum...und natürlich deine italienische Küche", sagte er und drückte sie wieder an sich.

„Ich habe dich vermisst, mein Schatz", sagte sie ehrlich und weinte.

Harry fühlte sich überflüssig und wollte das Wiedersehen nicht stören. Leise versuchte sie sich aus dem Raum zu schleichen. Dempsey hielt sie am Arm fest, als sie an ihm vorbei schlich.

„Mum, das ist Harriet, meine Freundin und meine Partnerin", sagte er und legte einen Arm um Harry's Schultern.

Harry schaute Sophia in ihre sanften braunen Augen. Sie hatte die gleichen gütigen Augen, wie ihr Sohn.


	15. Chapter 15

Sophia Dempsey war Ende 60 und ihr Gesicht war gütig. Ihre Augen leuchteten, als sie ihren Sohn anschaute. In ihrem Gesicht sah Harry nur Liebe und Freude.

„Du bist also die Frau, die mir meinen Sohn gestohlen hat", sagte Sophia an Harry gewandt.

Harry fühlte sich plötzlich unwohl in dieser Situation und wendete sich ab. In diesem Moment wurde ihr bewusst, dass Sophia ihren Sohn so viele Jahre nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie konnte verstehen, dass Sophia sie als Eindringling betrachtete. Vielleicht würde sie es ihr nie verzeihen, dass sie Dempsey so lange Zeit von ihr fern gehalten hatte. Doch Dempsey hatte alleine entschieden. Er wollte bei Harry in London bleiben und erst jetzt wusste sie, was er für sie aufgegeben hatte.

„Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Sophia besorgt und lächelte.

„Es tut mir leid", sagte Harry schnell und verließ den Raum.

Dempsey folgte ihr und fand sie im Garten. Sie schaute verträumt den den klaren Nachthimmel.

„Was ist los mit dir, Harry?", fragte er und legte seine Arme um ihre Schultern.

„Sie gibt mir die Schuld, dass du in London geblieben bist. Es muss furchtbar für sie gewesen sein den einzigen Sohn gehen zu lassen", seufzte sie traurig.

„Du bist ja verrückt", stellte er belustigt fest.

„Sie hat doch gerade gesagt, dass ich Schuld daran bin, und der Mutter ihren Sohn gestohlen habe. Du hörst nicht zu", beschwerte sie sich lautstark und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.

„Oh man, Harry. Das war nicht negativ gemeint. Du musst wirklich noch vieles über uns lernen", sagte er, um sie zu beruhigen.

Harry verstand kein Wort mehr. Wie konnte man soetwas nicht negativ meinen?

„Meine Mutter ist Italienerin und sie hat eine andere Mentalität, wie die Engländer. Sie sagt, was sie denkt, meint es aber nicht böse. Es ist ihre Art dich willkommen zu heißen", erklärte er und konnte sich ein Lächeln nicht verkneifen.

Er drehte sie zu sich und drückte sie fest an seine Brust. Harry schluchzte und fühlte sich wie ein Idiot. Wann hatte sie angefangen so sensibel zu werden? War sie im Laufe der vergangenen Monate weicher geworden?

„Ich weiss auch nicht, was mit mir los ist. Es hat sich in den letzten Monaten so viel verändert", sagte sie ehrlich, fand aber keine Erklärung für ihr Verhalten.

Sophia kam hinaus in den Garten. Aus der Ferne sah sie zu, wie ihr geliebter Sohn die Frau in den Armen hielt, die er liebte. Ein Lächeln umspielte ihre Lippen. Sie war glücklich zu sehen, dass er jemanden gefunden hatte, auch wenn die Engländerin ihr etwas merkwürdig erschien.

„Kommt doch wieder rein, Kinder. Es ist furchtbar kalt und ihr holt euch noch den Tod hier draußen. Ich will nicht dafür verantwortlich sein, dass ihr noch zu Eis erstarrt", rief Sophia in den Garten hinaus.

„Das will ich auch nicht riskieren, nachdem ich den Eisberg endlich zum Schmelzen gebracht habe", neckte Dempsey, und er drückte ihr einen Kuss auf die zitternden Lippen.

Gemeinsam gingen sie zurück in das gut beheizte Haus. Sophia hatte bereits einen Kaffee gekocht und servierte ihn im Wohnzimmer. Harry hatte den Blick auf den Boden gerichtet. Ihr Verhalten war ihr peinlich, doch Sophia schien dies nicht zu bemerken. Sie hatte bereits von ihrem Sohn gehört, dass die Briten gelegentlich ein bisschen merkwürdig und steif waren.

„Vielen Dank, Mrs. Dempsey. Der Kaffee ist wundervoll", sagte Harry leise und lächelte die alte Dame an.

„Nenn mich bitte Sophia. Darf ich Harriet sagen? Das ist ein wirklich ungewöhnlicher Name. Ist der britisch? Ich habe ihn hier noch nie gehört. Bist du immer so schüchtern?", fragte Sophia neugierig.

Harry wusste gar nicht, worauf sie als erstes antworten sollte. Dempsey ließ sich auf dem Sofa zurück fallen und genoß seinen Kaffee.

„Mum, überfall sie nicht mit so vielen Fragen. Harry ist nicht schüchtern, sie ist zurückhaltend", schaltete er sich ein und grinste.

„Von der vornehmen, britischen Zurückhaltung habe ich schon gehört", stimmte Sophia zu.

„Es tut mir leid, Sophia. Ich bin nur ziemlich nervös und alles ist so fremd hier", erklärte Harry freundlich.

„Hat das auch etwas mit der britischen Zurückhaltung zu tun, dass du dich für alles entschuldigst?", fragte Sophia jetzt und schaute ungläubig.

Harry musste nun herzhaft lachen. Diese ganze Situation war zu komisch. Sophia und Dempsey stimmten in ihr Lachen ein. Endlich hatte sich die Situation entkrampft.

„Es ist schön zu sehen, dass mein Jimmy so glücklich ist", sagte Sophia schließlich.

„Das bin ich, Mum. Es hat mich Jahre gekostet aber das bin ich. Am Ende bekommen wir alles, was wir wollen, auch wenn es mal wieder länger dauert", scherzte er und gab Harry einen Stoß in die Seite.

Debbie kam hinzu und setzte sich neben Harry auf das Sofa.

„Du bist hübsch. Ich wusste gar nicht, dass mein Bruder einen solch guten Geschmack hat", sagte sie frei raus.

„Danke, Debbie, das ist sehr nett", sagte Harry und nippte an ihrer Tasse Kaffee.

„Was soll das heißen, Schwesterherz?", fragte Dempsey ernst.

„Das die Frauen bisher das Letzte waren, ganz einfach, Bruderherz", erklärte sie ehrlich.

„Und das aus deinem Mund? Seit wann bist du wieder raus aus dem Knast?", fragte er und blitzte seine Schwester an.

„Kinder, nicht schon wieder. Könnt ihr euch nicht ein Mal vertragen? Seid lieb zu einander, wir haben einen Gast und ihr benehmt euch, wie die kleinen Kinder", ermahnte Sophia ihre Kinder und sie schüttelte den Kopf.

Debbie streckte ihrem Bruder die Zunge raus und Dempsey sprang auf. Mit einem Griff hatte er sie auf seinen Schoß gezogen und legte sie übers Knie. Er gab ihr einen heftigen Klaps auf den Po und Debbie lachte laut. Harry war erstaunt über dieses Verhalten und grinste. Früher hatte sie sich immer einen großen Bruder gewünscht, gerade hatte sie ihre Meinung geändert.

„Nun schau sich das einer an. Ich hoffe du weisst, was du dir damit antust, Harriet? Eure Kinder werden von diesen Genen nicht verschon bleiben", erklärte Sophia und lachte herzlich.

„Zum Glück gibt es da ja noch die vornehme, englische Zurückhaltung", sagte Harry scherzhaft.

Nachdem sie sich beruhigt hatten, gingen Sophia und Debbie in die Küche. Sophia wollte ein echtes italienisches Essen zubereiten und Debbie half ihr dabei.

„Deine Mum ist wirklich eine tolle Frau. Sie hatte es mit euch sicher nicht leicht", stellte Harry fest.

„So schlimm waren wir gar nicht. Debbie war immer das schwarze Schaf der Familie und ich war das Lamm", log er und grinste frech.

„So siehst du aus, mein Lieber. Schließlich hatte ich die letzten Jahre das Vergnügen und ich habe volles Mitleid mit deiner Mum", neckte Harry schelmisch.

„Geht es dir gut?", fragte er plötzlich und schien besorgt.

„Ich bin noch ein wenig nervös aber es geht mir gut. Frag nicht am laufenden Band, das macht mich noch nervöser. Aber ich habe da wirklich ein kleines Problem", erklärte sie ihm und machte ein sorgenvolles Gesicht.

„Was ist es?"

„Ihr redet so schnell, dass ich die Hälfte nicht verstehen kann", erklärte sie ehrlich und lachte laut.


	16. Chapter 16

Während des Abendessens unterhielten sie sich angeregt. Harry fühlte sich wohl und all ihre Ängste und Sorgen waren unbegründet. Sophia erzählte Geschichten aus Dempsey's Kindheit und zeigte ihr anschließend ein Fotoalbum. Es war unglaublich, wie viel Harry an diesem Abend über den Mann an ihrer Seite erfahren hatte. Schon als Jugendlicher hatte Dempsey hart gearbeitet, um seine Familie zu unterstützen und daran hatte sich bis Heute nichts geändert. Der Abend verging, wie im Fluge und kurz nach Mitternacht gingen sie zu Bett. Harry hatte bereits ihren Pyjama angezogen, als Dempsey das Zimmer betrat. Er setzte sich zu ihr auf die Bettkante und strahlte.

„Das war ein schöner Abend", sagte er leise und ließ sich zurück fallen.

„Ich habe dich schon lange nicht mehr so glücklich gesehen. Du musst deine Familie sehr vermisst haben. Warum hast du nie mit mir darüber gesprochen?", fragte sie besorgt und streichelte sanft seine Schenkel.

„Du weißt, dass ich das nicht kann. In den letzten zwei Jahren habe ich mich in London sehr wohl gefühlt, dass musst du mir glauben. Aber es ist schön mal wieder hier zu sein", erklärte er ehrlich und lächelte sie sanft an.

„Hast du für Morgen etwas geplant, James?"

„Laß dich überraschen, mein Engel. Es gibt so vieles, was ich dir zeigen möchte", seufzte er zufrieden.

Ihr Gespräch wurde durch ein lautes Geräusch aus dem Garten gestört. Dempsey hielt inne und lauschte. Es waren Stimmen zu hören. Ein Mann und eine Frau stritten sich lautstark. Dempsey stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Zunächst sah er lediglich zwei Schatten, dann sah er seine Schwester, die wild mit den Armen gestikulierte. Den Mann konnte er nicht sehen, hörte aber seine laute Stimme und den spanischen Akzent. Unvermittelt dachte er an früher und an die Zeit, als Debbie auf die schiefe Bahn geraten war. Ihr Zuhälter war ein Mann namens Rodrigo aus Spanish-Harlem.

„Verdammt", sagte er und verließ fluchtartig das Gästezimmer.

„James? was ist los?", rief ihm Harry nach, doch er konnte sie nicht mehr hören.

Harry schaute aus dem Fenster und sah, wie Dempsey in den Garten rannte. Er stürmte auf die zwei Personen zu und stieß die männliche Person zur Seite. Ein heftiger Streit entfachte und Debbie versuchte die beiden Männer zu trennen. Dabei wurde sie gestoßen und fiel zu Boden. Harry erschrak, als Debbie bewegungslos am Boden liegen blieb. Schnell zog Harry eine Jacke über und rannte die Treppen hinunter. Als sie die Tür zum Garten erreicht hatte, hörte sie einen Schuß. Regungslos blieb sie stehen und lauschte. Es waren keine Stimmen mehr zu hören. Starr vor Angst öffnete sie die Gartentür.

Langsam schlich sie in den Garten. In einiger Entfernung sah sie zwei Personen am Boden liegen, eine weitere Person kniete neben Debbie. Nachdem sich ihre Augen an die Dunkelheit gewöhnt hatte, erkannte sie Dempsey. Schnell rannte sie zu ihm und blieb aprubt an seiner Seite stehen.

„Was ist passiert?", fragte sie aufgeregt, doch Dempsey reagierte nicht.

„Verdammt noch mal, Dempsey! Was ist hier passiert?", fragte sie zum wiederholten Male und schüttelte ihn an der Schulter.

Erschrocken drehte er sich zu ihr um starrte sie an. Seine Hände waren blutverschmiert und sein Blick leer.

„Ruf die 911, schnell!", foderte er sie auf und Harry rannte zurück ins Haus. Einige Minuten später kam sie zurück. Dempsey hatte den Kopf seiner Schwester in seinen Schoß gebettet. Sanft streichelte er ihr dunkles Haar.

Harry kniete sich neben ihn und fasste ihn bei der Schulter.

„Sag mir endlich, was hier passiert ist?", fragte sie aufgeregt.

„Dieser Mistkerl wollte Debbie Drogen verkaufen. Es ging alles so schnell. Ich weiß nicht, was genau passiert ist. Plötzlich hatte er eine Waffe und dann.....der Schuß", erklärte er emotionslos.

Harry stand auf und untersuchte den Körper des Fremden. Sie konnte keine Lebenszeichen erkennen. Der Mann war tot. Blut quoll aus seiner Brust. Ungläubig schüttelte sie den Kopf. Das konnte alles nicht wahr sein. Debbie war noch immer bewusstlos, als der Krankenwagen eintraf. Sanitäter kümmerten sich um sie, als Sophia hinzu kam. Sie hatte tief und fest geschlafen und wurde erst durch die Sirene des Krankenwagens geweckt.

„Was ist hier passiert, Jimmy? Was ist mit Debbie?", fragte sie aufgelöst, als sie ihre Tochter sah. Dann sah sie den Leichnam von Rodrigo und schlug die Hände vor das Gesicht.

„Geh wieder rein Mum", foderte Dempsey sie auf.

„Was ist mit meiner Tochter?"

Harry legte beruhigend einen Arm um die Schulter der alten Dame und versuchte sie zu beruhigen.

„Sie hat eine Kopfverletzung aber es ist nicht so schlimm. Debbie ist gestürzt. Man bringt sie ins Krankenhaus", erklärte Harry beruhigend.

„Bring sie wieder ins Haus, Harry", schrie Dempsey aufgeregt und sein Herz schlug bis zum Hals.

Harry wusste, dass sie nicht anfangen sollte zu diskutieren und begleitete Sophia zurück ins Haus. Einige Minuten später fuhr ein Streifenwagen vor und zwei Cops betraten das Haus. Sophia beschloß ihre Tochter ins Krankenhaus zu begleiten. Nachdem sie losgefahren waren, begleitete Harry die Cops in den Garten.

„Hallo Mr....?"

„Dempsey", stellte er sich vor.

„Können sie uns sagen, was hier passiert ist?", fragte ein Polizist.

„Rodrigo García Álvarez hat meiner Schwester gedroht und ich bin hinzu gekommen. Ich weiß nicht mehr all zu viel. Debbie ist gestürzt und Rodrigo hatte plötzlich eine Waffe. Dann hat sich ein Schuß gelöst. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen", versuchte Dempsey die Situation zu erklären.

„Haben sie geschoßen, Mr. Dempsey?", fragte jetzt der andere Polizist.

„Ich glaube nicht...ich weiß es nicht", antwortete Dempsey ehrlich.

„Waren sie Zeugin, Mrs. Dempsey?"

„Makepeace...ich habe gesehen, wie Debbie Dempsey von diesem Mann gestoßen wurde. Anschließend bin ich in den Garten gelaufen und habe den Schuß gehört. Mehr kann ich nicht sagen", machte Harry ihre Aussage.

„Sie sind Engländerin, Mrs. Makepeace? Sind sie zu Besuch hier?"

„Wir sind beide zu Besuch hier und Polizisten aus London. Mr. Dempsey und ich arbeiten für eine Sondereinheit", erklärte Harry besorgt.

„Ich muss die bitten uns aufs Revier zu begleiten, Mr. Dempsey", forderte einer der Polizisten auf.

„Ich informiere Spikings und komme gleich nach. Wo wird er hin gebracht?", fragte Harry nervös und aufgeregt. Ihre Wangen glühten und die Hände zitterten. Sie war sicher, dass Superintendent Spikings ihnen helfen konnte. Es war immer noch unfassbar, was in dieser Nacht passiert war.

Während Dempsey zum Streifenwagen geführt wurde, traf die Spurensicherung ein. Harry beobachtete jeden Handgriff der Kollegen, um sicher zu gehen, dass nichts übersehen wurde. Nachdem der Leichnam vom Tatort entfernt und die Spuren gesichert wurden, rief sie im Büro an. Spikings war direkt am Apparat.

„Hier ist Harry, Sir."

„Oh, hallo Makepeace. Wie gefällt dir New York? Oder hat der irre Yankee bereits jemanden erschossen?", fragte Spikings im Scherz.

Harry schluckte hart und Tränen rannen über ihre Wangen. Dieser Urlaub begann wie die Hölle und sie waren gerade erst angekommen.

„Harry? Ist alles in Ordnung? Ich habe nur einen Scherz gemacht. Was ist los?", fragte Spikings besorgt.

„Es gab einen Zwischenfall, bei dem ein Mann erschossen wurde und die Cops haben Dempsey abgeführt", erklärte sie nüchtern und wartete auf eine Reaktion ihres Chefs.

„Bitte was? Seid ihr völlig durchgedreht? Was um alles in der Welt ist passiert? Hat Dirty Harry illegal seine Waffe mitgenommen? Kann man euch keine Woche alleine lassen?", schrie Spikings aufgeregt.

„Dempsey hat keine Waffe mitgenommen. Es war Notwehr, Sir. Sie müssen mir einen Gefallen tun und die zuständigen Stellen informieren. Ich habe Angst, dass sie ihn ins Gefängnis stecken und als Cop wird er das nicht überleben. Geben sie eine eidesstattliche Erklärung ab, dass Dempsey seine Waffe in London gelassen hat. Die Waffe ist in meinem Safe im Schlafzimmer. Angela hat einen Schlüssel zu meinem Haus und wird zu ihnen ins Büro kommen", gab Harry ihm Anweisungen ohne daran zu denken, mit wem sie sprach.

„Ich bin nicht dumm, Sergeant! Ich werd sehen, was ich machen kann. Brauchst du sonst noch was?", fragte er aufgeregt.

„Ich melde mich wieder, wenn ich was Neues weiß", sagte sie kurz und legte auf.

Nachdem sie Angela infomiert hatte, nahm sie ein Taxi und fuhr zum nächsten Polizeirevier.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry betrat das 84te Revier. Uniformierte Polizisten liefen durch den Raum und gingen ihrer Arbeit nach. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, wen sie fragen sollte und wo sich Dempsey befand. Hinter einem Tresen stand ein älterer Polizist. Er schaute Harry fragend an und sie ging auf ihn zu.

„Ich weiß nicht, ob ich hier richtig bin aber ich suche jemanden, der vor einer Stunde hierher gebracht wurde", erklärte sie und legte den Dienstausweis auf die Ablage.

„Naja, Lady England. Wen suchen sie denn? Hat er einen Namen?", fragte der Polizist und grinste verschmitzt.

„James Dempsey", antwortete sie kurz und steckte den Ausweis zurück in die Tasche.

„Ach, sie suchen Jimmy. Ich hole den zuständigen Sergeant. Bitte warten sie hier", erklärte er und verschwand für einige Minuten. Kurze Zeit später kehrte er mit einem Kollegen zurück. Er war gut aussehend und trug einen grauen Anzug. Augenscheinlich war es ein Polizist der Kriminalpolizei.

„Guten Abend, Miss. Mein Name ist Sergeant Johnson. Wie kann ich ihnen helfen?", sagte der Polizist freundlich und stellte sich vor.

„Ich bin Sergeant Makepeace. Metropolitan Police London, Spezialeinheit SI10. Ich suche meinen Partner James Dempsey. Er wurde vor einer Stunde hierher gebracht. Ich möchte gerne mit ihm sprechen", erklärte Harry ihr Anliegen und reichte dem Polizisten die Hand.

„Das wird nicht möglich sein, Miss. James wird verhört und ist ein Verdächtiger in einem Mordfall. Sie werden warten müssen, bis das Verhör beendet ist", sagte Johnson und drehte sich um, um den Raum wieder zu verlassen.

„Moment, Mr. Johnson. James Dempsey ist ein Mitglied der britischen Polizei und sie werden ihn nicht weiter verhören. Ich bestehe darauf umgehend mit ihm zu sprechen. Sie haben nicht das Recht ihn ohne einen Rechtsbeistand zu verhören. Als britischer Polizist hat er einen anderen Stellenwert, als ein amerikanischer Bürger und ich werde meinen Chef über diese Vorgehensweise informieren", rief sie ihm drohend nach.

Johnson blieb abrupt stehen und drehte sich zu ihr um. Er musterte Harry von oben bis unten und nickte ihr dann zu. Harry folgte ihm in einen engen Flur. Hier wurde sie gebeten zu warten. Nach einigen Minuten wurde die Tür zum Verhörraum geöffnet. Dempsey saß auf einem Stuhl und hatte seinen Kopf in die Hände gestützt. Er sah verzweifelt aus.

Als er Harry sah, leuchteten seine Augen. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu. Sanft drückte er sie an sich und streichelte ihr Haar.

„Ich habe ein wirklich großes Problem, Harry", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr.

„Wir holen dich hier raus, Dempsey. Spikings ist informiert und er schickt ein Telefax mit einer eidesstattlichen Erklärung, dass deine Dienstwaffe in London ist. Es wird nicht lange dauern", versuchte sie ihn zu beruhigen.

„Harry, meine Waffe ist nicht in London", seufzte er traurig und vergrub sein Gesicht in ihren Haaren.

Erstarrt vor Schreck ließ Harry ihre Arme fallen. Sie konnte nicht glauben, was sie gehört hatte. Wie konnte er ihr das nur antun. Er hatte ihr versichert die Waffe im Safe zu lassen. Wütend stieß sie ihn von sich.

„Was? Sag das noch mal! Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen? Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das getan hast! Du hast es mir versprochen, du Mistkerl", schrie sie wütend und Tränen stiegen in ihr auf.

„Bitte Harry....", versuchte er zu sagen, wurde aber unterbrochen.

„Ich bin fürchterlich enttäuscht Dempsey! Wie konntest du nur so dumm sein? Was hab ich mir dabei gedacht mich mit dir einzulassen? Wieso habe ich geglaubt, dass ich dir vertrauen könnte? Du bist vollkommen verrückt! Du machst mich krank", schrie sie nun noch lauter und schlug die Hände vor ihr Gesicht.

„Harry, ich brauche dich. Du musst mir helfen", flehte er inständig, doch Harry war zu wütend, um ihm zuzuhören.

„Ich habe alles für dich getan! Habe mich bei Spikings lächerlich gemacht! Ich kann nicht glauben, dass du das wirklich getan hast?!", schimpfte sie weiter.

Plötzlich griff er sie bei den Schultern und stieß sie gegen die harte Wand. Erschrocken riß sie die Augen weit auf. Mit dieser Reaktion hatte sie nicht gerechnet. Völlig überwältigt strömten Tränen über ihr Gesicht. Dieses Mal waren es Tränen der Wut.

„Ich brauche dich Harry! Es gibt ein wirklich großes Problem und du bist der einzige Mensch dem ich vertraue und der mir helfen kann!", schrie er sie an, nahm ihr Gesicht in seine Hände und küsste sie.

Mit viel Kraft konnte sie sich von ihm befreien und starrte ihn verängstigt an. Niemals zuvor hatte er ihr so weh getan. Die Oberarme schmerzten durch seinen festen Griff.

„Oh Gott, Harry. Es tut mir so leid", versuchte er sich zu entschuldigen. Er hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und war völlig verzweifelt. Sie kannte ihn und wusste, dass er kein gewaltätiger Mensch war und das ängstigte sie noch mehr.

„Was ist in dich gefahren? Du hast mir weh getan, du Idiot", sagte sie wütend unter Tränen.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry. Ich weiß nicht mehr, was ich tun soll. Sie wollen mich wegen Mordes anklagen, verdammt!" rief er ihr verzweifelt zu und ließ sich auf den Stuhl fallen.

Sie setzte sich auf einen Stuhl gegenüber und verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

„Wie kann es sein, dass sie dich wegen Mordes verdächtigen? Es war seine Waffe", versuchte sie zu verstehen und wischte sich die Tränen aus dem Gesicht. Sie war wütend auf ihn. Noch nie in ihrem Leben hatte sie so eine Wut verspürt und das der Mann, den sie liebte, sie so verletzt hatte, machte sie noch wütender.

„Die Waffe vom Tatort ist verschwunden. Johnson beschuldigt mich, Rodrigo mit meiner Waffe erschossen zu haben. Die Cops kennen meine Vorgeschichte und wissen, dass er früher Debbie's Zuhälter war. Ich sitze ziemlich in der Klemme, Harry. Du musst mir helfen...bitte", flehte er zum wiederholten Male und hoffte, dass Harry ihm jemals verzeihen konnte.

„Verdammt Dempsey", seufzte sie und senkte ihren Blick. Dann schaute sie ihm fest in die Augen.

„Wenn wir das hier aufgeklärt haben, will ich, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest. Ich will dich nie wieder sehen", sagte sie mit fester Stimme.

„Das kann nicht dein Ernst sein, Harry. Ich liebe dich und das weißt du. Du kannst mich nicht einfach aus deinem Leben streichen", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, doch Harry schaute ihm weiter fest in die Augen.

„Ich habe es einfach satt. Du hast mich angelogen, du hast mir weh getan...wieviel soll ich noch ertragen? Ich dachte wirklich, dass wir eine Chance hätten, Dempsey. Du ruinierst alles", sagte sie leise, und wieder stiegen Tränen in ihr auf.

„Es war ein dummer Fehler, Harry, und du willst alles hin werfen? Ich dachte du würdest mehr an uns glauben. Tu das nicht, Harry. Schließ mich nicht aus, verlass mich nicht", sagte er während seine Augen glänzten. Er war kurz davor die Fassung zu verlieren.

„Ich habe lange gebraucht, um dir zu vertrauen und du hast mich enttäuscht. Ich weiß nicht, ob ich das länger kann. Es tut weh...es tut verdammt weh, James Dempsey", flüsterte sie, während sie sich die Nase putzte.

„Ich habe Rodrigo nicht absichtlich erschossen, Harry. Meine Waffe ist in meinem Koffer mit dem Zahlenschloß. Bitte hol die Waffe, damit sie untersucht werden kann. Tu mir bitte noch diesen Gefallen, bevor du zurück nach London fliegst", bat er ruhig aber angespannt.

„Ich werde nicht fliegen, Dempsey. Wir werden das aufklären und dann fliegen wir gemeinsam zurück", stotterte sie und lehnte sich zurück.

Dempsey lächelte sanft. Er wusste, dass sie ihn nicht im Stich lassen würde. Er hoffte, dass er noch eine weitere Chance bekommen würde ihr zu beweisen, dass sie ihm vertrauen konnte und das er sie wirklich liebte.

„Kannst du dich nach Debbie erkundigen? Ich möchte wissen, wie es ihr geht. Es tut mir alles so schrecklich leid, Liebes. Bitte verzeih mir und verlass mich nicht", sagte er leise und sie spürte seine Angst.

„Ich bin müde und will raus hier. Ich frage nach Debbie und hole deine Waffe. Ich kann nicht weiter mit dir diskutieren. Es ist ermüdent. Wir werden sehen", sagte sie ehrlich und stand auf.

Dempsey folgte ihr bis zur Tür und drehte sie zu sich. Sanft streichelte er ihre Wange.

„Geh nicht so raus hier, Harry. Ich bitte dich", flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr und ihr schauderte.

„Was gibt es da noch zu sagen? Lass mich gehen, ich bin bald wieder hier. Ich werde Spikings über die neusten Erkenntnisse infomieren", erklärte sie ihm und verließ den Raum.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry fuhr mit dem Taxi zurück in das Haus der Dempsey's. Sie öffnete die Tür mit einem Schlüssel, den sie im Flur gefunden hatte. Sophia war noch nicht aus dem Krankenhaus zurück und Harry ging die Treppe hinauf, um nach dem kleinen Danny zu schauen. Er schlief tief und fest. Im Wohnzimmer saß das Kindermädchen. Sie war ein junges Mädchen von nebenan und schaute fern.

„Macht es dir etwas aus noch ein bisschen hier zu bleiben?", fragte Harry das junge Mädchen.

„Ist schon okay. Es ist Silvester und ich habe keine Schule. Ist Debbie okay?", fragte das Mädchen besorgt.

„Ich rufe im Krankenhaus an und werde nachfragen. Vielen Dank, dass du hier bist", bedankte sich Harry und ging wieder die Treppe hinauf. Im Gästezimmer fand sie Dempsey's Koffer. Sie hatte keine Ahnung, welche Kombination sie probieren sollte. Als letzten Einfall benutzte sie ihren Geburtstag und der Koffer ließ sich öffnen. Der Gedanke, dass er ihren Geburtstag gewählt hatte, ließ Harry lächeln. Sie nahm seinen Revolver aus dem Koffer und steckte ihn in ihre Handtasche. Anschließend ging sie wieder runter und wählte die Nummer des Krankenhauses, die auf dem Tisch lag. Nachdem sie mit der Krankenschwester gesprochen hatte, wurde Sophia an den Apparat geholt.

„Wie geht es Debbie?", fragte Harry besorgt.

„Sie ist noch bewusstlos aber es geht ihr schon besser. Die Ärzte glauben, dass sie in den nächsten Stunden aufwachen wird. Wie geht es euch? Ist alles okay? Kann ich James sprechen?", fragte Sophia und Harry hielt inne. Sie wusste nicht, was sie Sophia sagen sollte.

„Er musste für eine Aussage auf das Polizeirevier. Mach dir keine Sorgen, es ist alles okay. Ich fahre jetzt zu ihm. Vielleicht kommen wir nachher noch ins Krankenhaus aber ich weiß nicht, wie lange es hier noch dauert", versuchte Harry die alte Dame zu beruhigen.

„Dann freu ich mich auf euch", sagte Sophia ehrlich und legte auf.

Umgehend wählte Harry die Nummer vom Büro. Spikings anwortete direkt.

„Sir? Ich bin es, Harry", sagte sie verlegen.

„Der Komplize von Münchhausen. Ich habe gerade an dich gedacht. Wo ist Dempsey's Revolver?", fragte er ernsthaft.

„Ich habe seine Waffe hier, Sir. Ich weiß nicht, was ich tun soll. Man hält ihn wegen Mordes fest. Ich bringe seinen Revolver zur Untersuchung ins Revier. Die Tatwaffe ist verschwunden und Dempsey will beweisen, dass er nicht mit seiner Waffe geschossen hat. Es ist alles verzwickt, Sir", erklärte Harry die Situation.

„Er soll nichts weiter sagen und warten, bis ich dort bin", ordnete Spikings an.

„Sie kommen nach New York, Sir?", fragte Harry überrascht.

„Euch kann man ja nicht alleine lassen. Ich habe noch einen Flug für Übermorgen bekommen und lande gegen mittag. Die Staatsanwaltschaft können ihn, ohne Anklage, nicht für ewig festhalten, also hol ihn da raus, Makepeace. Haben wir uns verstanden?", fragte er und räusperte sich hörbar.

„Ich habe verstanden, Sir. Dann fahre ich jetzt direkt wieder zum Polizeirevier. Mhhhh, Sir?"

„Was ist, Harry?"

„Vielen Dank", sagte sie ehrlich und legte auf.

Umgehend fuhr sie wieder zum 84ten Polizeirevier und ging geradewegs durch. Vor dem Verhörzimmer traf sie auf Sergeant Johnson. Sie gab ihm Dempsey's Revolver.

„Hier ist seine Waffe. Ich will meinen Partner jetzt mitnehmen", forderte sie Johnson auf, doch der lächelte nur.

„Nicht so schnell. Ich gebe den Revolver in die Balistik und dann sehen wir weiter. Wenn der Revolver nicht abgefeuert wurde, entscheidet die Staatsanwaltschaft über seine Freilassung. Sie können so lange bei ihm warten. Er redet sowieso nicht mehr mit uns", erklärte Johnson und verschwand.

Harry betrat den Verhörraum. Dempsey war froh sie wieder zu sehen. Seine Augen strahlten vor Freude, doch Harry setzte sich nur schweigend auf den Stuhl.

„Prinzessin, bitte, rede mit mir. Hast du meine Waffe gefunden? Ich hatte vergessen dir die Nummer zu geben. Wie geht es Debbie?", fragte er aufgeregt und hoffte auf ein Gespräch mit Harry.

„Ich habe alles erledigt. Debbie wird bald wach werden", sagte sie kurz und starrte ihn an.

„Es war ein einziger Fehler, Harry. Rede mit mir", forderte er sie auf.

„Okay, wir reden. Dieser einzige Fehler kann dafür Sorgen, dass du lebenslänglich im Knast landest. Dieser einzige Fehler kann alles zerstören, was wir haben. Mit diesem einzigen Fehler hast du mich zu tiefst enttäuscht und du hast mir weh getan. Sollen wir noch weiter reden?", fragte sie ernsthaft und schlug heftig auf den Tisch.

„Es ist passiert, Harry und ich kann es nicht rückgängig machen. Die Balistik wird beweisen, dass es nicht meine Waffe war. Du musst mir glauben", sagte er mit einem scharfen Ton und stand auf. Nervös lief er auf und ab. was sollte er nur tun, wenn sie nicht zu ihm stand?

„Spikings ist auf dem Weg hierher. Er fliegt Übermorgen hierher, um dir zu helfen. ich weiß nicht, womit du das verdient hast aber er hält große Stücke auf dich", erklärte sie nüchtern.

„Und was hälst du von mir? Hab ich deine Befürchtungen erfüllt?", fragte er ruhig und blieb neben ihr stehen.

„Ich will nur noch nach Hause und das wir hier alle heil raus kommen", seufzte sie und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Es wird alles gut, Tiger. Ich verspreche es dir", versuchte er sie zu beruhigen, merkte aber auch, das es nichts nützte.

„Ich kann diese Floskel nicht mehr hören. Und wenn es nicht gut wird? Was soll ich machen, wenn du hier im Gefängnis sitzt? Wie geht es weiter? Ich bin so verdammt wütend auf dich, Dempsey", sagte sie ängstlich und ihre Stimme zitterte.

„Ich will nur wissen, ob du an meiner Seite stehst. Ohne dich kann ich es nicht schaffen", sagte er kurz und legte einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Sie spürte seinen heißen Atem in ihrem Nacken.

„Wie soll ich dir wieder vertrauen, Dempsey? Hast du eine Ahnung, was du durch diese dumme Aktion angerichtet hast? Oh Gott, ich habe Angst", seufzte sie und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen seinen Bauch. Sanft streichelte er ihren Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich, Harry. Wir stehen das durch und ich mache alles wieder gut. Ich verspreche es dir", sagte er leise und küsste sie auf das Haar.

„Versprich nichts, was du nicht halten kannst, James. Ich habe deine Versprechungen satt", sagte sie daraufhin traurig.

„Okay, du hast Recht und ich weiß, dass ich riesen Mist gebaut habe aber bitte gib mir noch eine Chance", bettelte er und kniete sich neben sie.

„Ich habe so lange gebraucht, um mir einzugestehen, dass ich dich liebe und es war schwer Vertrauen zu dir zu fassen. Warum müssen die Männer in meinem Leben mich immer wieder verletzen? Womit habe ich es verdient nicht vertrauen zu können? Kannst du mir das sagen? Ich liebe dich James und das macht es nicht einfacher", erklärte sie ihm ihre Gefühle.

Dempsey war glücklich die Worte von ihr zu hören. Er schwor sich in diesem Moment alles zu tun, damit sie wieder glücklich wurde. Keine leeren versprechen mehr, keine Lügen.

Die Stunden vergingen und sie saßen schweigend am Tisch. Harry war so müde, dass ihr die Augen zu fielen. In den frühen Morgenstunden betrat Johnson den Raum. Dempsey lief immer wieder nervös auf und ab.

„Du kannst vorerst gehen, James. Deine Waffe wurde nicht abgefeuert und die Patronen stimmen nicht überein. es gab also wirklich eine weitere Waffe. Jetzt müssen wir die andere Waffe nur noch finden. So lange die Untersuchungen nicht abgeschlossen sind, darfst du das Land nicht verlassen. Dein Revolver wurde nicht abgefeuert aber das heisst nicht, dass du unschuldig bist", erklärte Johnson und gab Dempsey seine persönlichen Sachen zurück.

„Danke Harvey. Ich bleib in der Stadt, so lange es nötig ist", versicherte Dempsey.

„Ein Streifenwagen bringt euch zum Haus deiner Mutter", schlug Johnson vor und sie verließen gemeinsam den Raum.


	19. Chapter 19

Nachdem Dempsey und Makepeace aus dem Streifenwagen ausgestiegen waren, gingen sie ins Haus. Dempsey schickte zunächst das Kindermädchen nach Hause. Danny schlief noch immer tief und fest. Hoffentlich würde er noch einige Stunden weiter schlafen. Harry ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und atmete tief durch. Währenddessen informierte sich Dempsey im Krankenhaus über den Zustand seiner Schwester. Nach einigen Minuten kam er ins Wohnzimmer und setzte sich neben Harry. Zärtlich legte er einen Arm um ihre Schultern. Harry stieß seinen Arm beiseite.

„Lass mich bitte in Ruhe, Dempsey. Die Nacht sitzt mir in den Knochen und ich bin wirklich nicht in der Stimmung", sagte sie gelassen und er legte enttäuscht seine Hände in den Schoß.

„Hast du es wirklich Ernst gemeint? Soll ich aus deinem Leben verschwinden?", fragte er ernsthaft und klang traurig.

„Ich bin durcheinander. Können wir das Thema bitte lassen? Ich möchte nicht darüber reden", erklärte sie ihm ehrlich.

Sie wusste nicht, ob sie wirklich bereit war, ihn aufzugeben. Die letzten Stunden hatten sie schwer mitgenommen. Sie liebte ihn, da war sie sich sicher aber konnte sie sich immer noch ein Leben mit ihm vorstellen? Konnte sie damit leben, dass er vielleicht in New York bleiben musste? Vielleicht sogar im Gefängnis? Auf der anderen Seite aber konnte sie sich ein Leben ohne ihn nicht mehr vorstellen, und diese Liebe war es wert, darum zu kämpfen. Vorsichtig lehnte sie ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

„Vorhin habe ich alles Ernst gemeint aber ich habe mich langsam wieder beruhigt. Ich bin einfach nur froh, dass die erste Untersuchung zu deinem Gunsten ausgefallen ist. Einen Moment lang habe ich wirklich an dir gezweifelt. Lass uns sehen, wo uns der Weg hinführt, wenn wir wieder in London sind ... wenn wir wirklich wieder gemeinsam zurück in London sind", versicherte sie ihm und lächelte sanft.

„Wir sollten sehen, dass wir noch ein paar Stunden Schlaf bekommen", schlug er vorsichtig vor.

„Ich glaube, ich bin zu aufgeregt", seufzte sie erschöpft.

In diesem Moment wurde die Wohnzimmertür geöffnet und Sophia kam herein. Sie setzte sich in einen Sessel und ließ ihre Handtasche auf den Boden fallen.

„Hallo Mum", sagte Dempsey und küsste seine Mutter auf die Wange.

„Wie geht es Debbie?", wollte Harry gleich wissen.

„Sie ist noch nicht aufgewacht aber die Ärzte sind sehr zuversichtlich. Ein stumpfer Gegenstand muss sie am Kopf getroffen haben. Die Ärzte sagen, dass sie ein stumpfes Schädeltrauma hat, sich aber wieder erholen wird. Was ist da draußen passiert, mein Junge?", fragte Sophia verzweifelt.

„Rodrigo ist aufgetaucht und hat Debbie bedroht. Ich bin dazwischen gegangen und plötzlich hatte er eine Waffe. Dann kann ich mich nur noch an den Schuss erinnern. Es ging alles so schnell", seufzte er und setzte sich wieder neben Harry.

„Ich werde uns einen Kaffee machen", schlug Sophia vor und verschwand in der Küche.

„Sie hält sich sehr gut. Deine Mutter ist eine starke Frau", stellte Harry erleichtert fest.

„Ja, das ist sie. Sie hat es nie leicht gehabt. Oh man, ich bin so ein Idiot", sagte Dempsey ehrlich und er schaute Harry traurig an.

„Wenigstens siehst du es ein", sagte sie und lächelte.

„Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen?", fragte er leise und lehnte sich gelassen zurück. Seine Gedanken kreisten um die vergangene Nacht. Immer wieder führte er sich die Situation vor Augen.

„Ich möchte nicht, dass du aus meinem Leben verschwindest", sagte sie plötzlich.

„Ich bin auch nicht bereit dazu dich aufzugeben, Harriet Makepeace. Es hat mich mehr als drei Jahre gekostet dich zu überzeugen", sagte er bestimmt.

„Dann ist es an dir Lieutenant mich ein weiteres Mal zu überzeugen. Nenn mir einen Grund, wieso ich dich nicht zum Teufel jagen sollte?", neckte sie ihn.

„Weil ich der Mann deiner Träume bin und du mich liebst", antwortete er spontan.

„Im Moment wohl eher der Mann meiner Albträume", konterte sie direkt.

Nachdem sie Kaffee getrunken hatten, legten sie sich für einige Stunden hin. Doch tief schlafen konnten sie beide nicht. Die Aufregung der letzten Nacht steckte noch immer in ihnen. Sophia kümmerte sich um ihren Enkel und fuhr am Nachmittag zurück ins Krankenhaus. Dempsey und Harry aßen eine Kleinigkeit und beschlossen gemeinsam noch einmal ins Polizeirevier zu fahren. Johnson erwartete sie in seinem Büro.

„Es gibt noch nichts Neues, James. Die Waffe ist noch nicht aufgetaucht. Ist deine Schwester vernehmungsfähig? Sie ist eine wichtige Zeugin für den Angriff", erklärte Johnson, nachdem er sie begrüßt hatte.

„Bisher ist sie noch nicht aufgewacht aber ich sage dir direkt Bescheid. Mein Boss wird Morgen hier erscheinen und er wird an der Untersuchung teilhaben wollen. Ihr solltet die Akten für ihn bereithalten", informierte Dempsey seinen Kollegen.

„Er hat hier keine Befugnisse, James. Vielleicht sollte er lieber in London bleiben", sagte Johnson verlegen.

„Chief Superintendent Spikings ist ein hoch angesehener Polizist. Er hat gute Kontakte hier in den Staaten. Du solltest im lieber nicht im Weg stehen, Harvey", warnte Dempsey.

„Ich lasse mir nicht drohen, James. Ihr solltet lieber gehen", sagte Johnson ernst und zeigte auf die Tür.

Dempsey stützte sich mit beiden Händen auf den Schreibtisch und schaute Johnson ernsthaft an.

„Das war ein gut gemeinter Rat", sagte er leise und zwinkerte.

Daraufhin verließen sie das Büro. Vor dem Polizeirevier warteten sie auf ein Taxi.

„Dieser arrogante Mistkerl. Ich habe ihn schon früher gehasst", schimpfte Dempsey aufgeregt.

„Mach es nicht noch schlimmer, Dempsey. Du solltest ruhig bleiben und die Kollegen ihre Arbeit machen lassen. Du machst es nicht einfacher, wenn du ihn gegen dich aufbringst", teilte Harry ihm ehrlich mit.

„Dieser Typ hat mir früher das Leben zur Hölle gemacht. Er hat Debbie ständig verfolgt und sie festgenommen, nur um mich fertigzumachen. Ich habe kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er diesen Fall bearbeitet", erklärte er besorgt.

„Vielleicht habe ich Morgen die Möglichkeit, gemeinsam mit Spikings, die Fallakte anzusehen", schlug Harry vor und klang sehr zuversichtlich.

„Ich möchte noch ins Krankenhaus fahren, bevor wir auf den Times Square gehen. Hoffentlich ist Debbie aufgewacht", sagte er und winkte ein Taxi heran.

Debbie lag in ihrem Krankenbett und atmete tief und gleichmäßig. Sophia, Danny und Harry gingen derweil in das Krankenhausrestaurant. Dempsey setzte sich neben das Bett und hielt ihre Hand. Sie sah so lieb und friedlich aus. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass sie wieder ein Mal ihr Leben wegwerfen wollte. Nach einigen Minuten öffnete sie die Augen.

„Hey, Sis. Wie geht es dir?", fragte er sanft und streichelte ihre Hand.

„Ich habe das Gefühl, als hätte mich ein Laster überfahren. Was ist passiert, Jimmy?", fragte sie und stöhnte leise, als sie versuchte sich aufzusetzen.

„Rodrigo hat dich nieder geschlagen. Wieso war der Mistkerl dort?", fragte er wütend und atmete tief durch.

„Er wollte seinen Sohn sehen und dann ist alles außer Kontrolle geraten. Dann bist du aufgetaucht und dann erinnere ich mich nur noch an die Waffe und es wurde dunkel", erklärte sie ihre Erinnerungen.

„Er wird dich nicht mehr belästigen", sagte Dempsey kurz, ohne eine weitere Erklärung abzugeben.

„Du hast ihn umgebracht?", fragte Debbie überrascht.

Dempsey stöhnte und schloss die Augen. Debbie war eine Zeugin für den Angriff aber nicht für den Schuss.

„Ja, er ist tot. Jetzt schlaf ein bisschen. Ich informiere die Polizei, dass du deine Aussage machen kannst", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.


	20. Chapter 20

Am Abend fuhren Dempsey und Makepeace auf den Times Square. Tausende von Menschen trafen sich, um gemeinsam ins neue Jahr zu feiern. Was würde das neue Jahr bringen? War es möglich, dass sie gemeinsam zurück nach London flogen? Sie mischten sich unter die Menschen und Dempsey besorgte kurz vor Mitternacht eine Flasche Champagner.

„Lass uns heute Abend die Probleme vergessen. Ich bin glücklich mit dir hier zu sein", sagte er, als er ihr ein Glas einschenkte.

„Ich wünschte es wäre unter anderen Umständen", merkte sie traurig an und schaute sich um.

Überall standen glückliche Menschen. Sie feierten und freuten sich. Paare schlangen die Arme um einander und küssten sich.

„Bitte lass uns die Nacht genießen, Harry. Es ist unsere erste, gemeinsame Silvesternacht", bat er sie und lächelte sanft.

„Ich wünsche mir nur, dass es nicht unsere letzte ist", sagte sie kurz und schlang einen Arm um seine Hüften.

Kurz vor Mitternacht wurde der Countdown runter gezählt. Lautstark stimmten tausende Menschen mit ein. Pünktlich wurde ein riesiges Feuerwerk entzündet. Dempsey hob sein Glas und prostete Harry zu. Sie tranken einen Schluck und Harry konnte nicht länger warten. Sie drehte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn zärtlich auf den Mund. Sie versanken in einen intimen, heftigen Kuss und einer festen Umarmung. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Harry wünschte sich, dass der Abend niemals enden würde.

„Ich habe dich so sehr vermisst, Prinzessin", sagte er sanft und drückte sie fest an sich.

„Es ist unbeschreiblich hier. Plötzlich habe ich alle Sorgen vergessen", seufzte sie und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Frohes neues Jahr, Harry", wünschte er ihr und küsste sie aufs Haar.

„Frohes neues Jahr", sagte sie zärtlich.

In dem Licht des Feuerwerks küssten sie sich zärtlich und genossen die Zeit zusammen. Niemand wusste, ob dies die letzte Nacht sein würde, die sie zusammen verbrachten.

„Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?", fragte er plötzlich und sie legte ihre Hand in die seine.

Gemeinsam mit tausenden von Menschen tanzten sie in das neue Jahr und sie fühlten sich glücklich. Sie hatten das Gefühl, als könnte nichts dieses Glück zerstören.

In den frühen Morgenstunden kamen sie zurück und alles schien wieder grau und trist. Dempsey nahm eine Flasche Champagner aus dem Kühlschrank und brachte sie hinauf ins Gästezimmer. Er schenkte ihnen ein Glas ein und setzte sich zu Harry aufs Bett.

„Auf das neue Jahr, Lady Harriet", sagte er und stieß mit ihr an.

„Auf ein gutes, glückliches und freies neue Jahr", prostete sie zurück und meinte es so, wie sie es sagte.

Er nahm ihr das Glas aus der Hand und stellte es auf den Nachttisch. Zärtlich nahm er sie in den Arm und drückte sie fest an sich. Seine Lippen berührten sanft ihren Nacken und glitten hinunter zu ihren Schultern. Langsam zog er ihr das Kleid aus und streichelte zärtlich ihren makellosen Körper. Sie liebten sich, bis der Tag anbrach, und fielen dann in einen tiefen Schlaf. Am Nachmittag klopfte es an der Zimmertür. Harry schlug die Augen auf. Dempsey drehte sich um und schlief weiter. Verschlafen schaute sie auf die Uhr. Geschockt setzte sie sich auf, als es erneut an der Tür klopfte. Dempsey zog seine Decke über den Kopf.

„Dempsey? Makepeace? Es ist Nachmittag und ihr habt mich vergessen! Ich hoffe ihr habt eine gute Erklärung dafür!", rief Spikings aufgeregt.

„Wir kommen runter, Sir", rief Harry verlegen und schüttelte Dempsey heftig.

Schnell zogen sie sich an und rannten die Treppe hinunter. Spikings saß im Wohnzimmer und trank eine Tasse frisch gekochten Kaffee. Harry konnte nicht glauben, was sie sah. Er war tatsächlich gekommen. Da saß er nun, in einem Haus, mitten in New York.

„Bonnie und Clyde haben also wieder zugeschlagen?", fragte er scherzhaft und räusperte sich dann.

„Es tut uns wirklich sehr leid, Sir. Es wurde spät letzte Nacht und wir haben verschlafen. Bitte...", entschuldigte sich Harry und wurde unterbrochen.

„Schon gut, Sergeant. Ich hoffe, dass du keine neuen Hiobsbotschaften für mich hast?", fragte er ängstlich.

„Nein, Sir. Der Staatsanwalt hat Dempsey gestern entlassen. Sie haben keine neuen Beweise und die Untersuchung hat ergeben, dass er seine Dienstwaffe nicht abgefeuert hat", erklärte Harry die neusten Erkenntnisse.

„Möchtest du mir noch was erzählen, Dempsey? Ich hasse späte Überraschungen", sagte Spikings und schlürfte seinen Kaffee.

„Nein, Boss. Harry hat alles erzählt. Ich verspreche, dass ich den Mistkerl nicht vorsätzlich erschossen habe. Vielleicht sollten sie sich die Akte ansehen. Ich halte es für eine gute Idee, wenn sie das mit Harry gemeinsam machen. Sie kennen ihre Fähigkeiten", schlug Dempsey vor und trommelte nervös mit den Fingern.

„Gut. Es beruhigt mich, dass Harry deine Geschichte bestätigt hat. Auch wenn sie jetzt etwas befangen ist, habe ich vollstes Vertrauen in meinen Sergeant. Ich habe dafür gesorgt, dass wir eine Kopie der Akte bekommen", erklärte Spikings seine Vorgehensweise.

„Das wird Harvey nicht besonders glücklich machen", merkte Dempsey an und schüttete zwei weitere Tassen Kaffee ein.

„Wer ist Harvey und was meinst du damit?", fragte Spikings interessiert.

„Sergeant Harvey Johnson hat mit mir zusammen gearbeitet. Das ist Jahre her. Der Kerl hat mich gehasst und versucht mir das Leben schwer zu machen. Er hat es nie verkraftet, dass ich vor ihm befördert wurde", erklärte Dempsey und es war das erste Mal, dass er über seine Zeit in New York redete.

„Du meinst, er könnte uns Schwierigkeiten machen? Klingt zumindest so", sagte Spikings bedenklich.

„Fakt ist, dass die Tatwaffe verschwunden ist", mischte sich Harry ein.

„Erzählt mir jetzt alles, was ihr wisst", forderte Spikings die beiden auf.

Harry entschloss sich die Fakten zusammen zu fassen.

„Rodrigo García Álvarez war der Zuhälter von Debbie Dempsey. Er ist auch der Vater ihres Kindes Danny. Debbie hat bis vor Kurzem im Gefängnis gesessen. Rodrigo ist Vorgestern hier aufgetaucht und hat Debbie bedroht. Dempsey ist dazwischen gegangen und Rodrigo hat eine Pistole gezogen. Mit dieser Pistole hat er zunächst Debbie nieder geschlagen. Bei dem Kampf mit Dempsey wurde ein Schuß gelöst und Rodrigo ist tot zusammen gebrochen."

„Wir müssen also beweisen, das es ein Unfall war und dafür brauchen wir die Tatwaffe", überlegte Spikings laut.

In den Ohren von Dempsey und Makepeace klang es, als hätte Spikings einen Plan. Zunächst war es wichtig die Fallakte zu lesen. Anschließend würden sie Dempsey's Unschuld beweisen.

„Dieser Johnson scheint mir ein bisschen suspekt. Ich werde mal sehen, was ich raus bekomme", sagte Spikings nachdenklich und strich sich über den Kopf.

* * *

In meinem Profil findet ihr einen Link zu einer Wallpaper, die ich für dieses Kapitel gebastelt habe:-)


	21. Chapter 21

Um objektiver arbeiten zu können, fuhren Harry und Spikings alleine zum Polizeirevier. Harvey Johnson saß in seinem Büro und schaute neugierig auf, als die beiden eintraten. Johnson erhob sich und schüttelte beiden die Hand. Dabei grinste er Harry herablassend an. Seine Abneigung war ihr schon am Vortag aufgefallen.

„Sie müssen James Chef sein. Ich habe ihnen die Akte kopiert", sagte Johnson übertrieben freundlich, und übergab Spikings einen Ordner.

„Ich bin Chief Superintendent Gordon Spikings. Was können sie mir zu den Untersuchungen sagen?", fragte Spikings professionell.

„Es steht alles in diesem Ordner. Ich kann ihnen einen Raum zuteilen, dort können sie ihn in Ruhe durchlesen. Gestern Abend hatten wir noch die Chance Debbie zu vernehmen. Leider konnte sie uns nicht sehr behilflich sein. Klar ist nur, dass James diesen Rodrigo gehasst hat. Wenn sie mich jetzt entschuldigten, ich habe noch Arbeit zu erledigen", erklärte Johnson und deutete auf die Tür.

„Dempsey hatte Recht. Sie sind...", fing Harry an, wurde aber von Spikings unterbrochen.

„Danke, Sergeant. Wir nehmen ihr Angebot an", sagte Spikings schnell.

„Am Ende des Ganges ist ein Raum. Den können sie benutzen", wies Johnson die beiden an und widmete sich seinen Akten.

Harry und Spikings verließen das Büro. Harry schaute sich wütend um. Dieser Kerl gefiel ihr gar nicht. Er war herablassend und arrogant. Dempsey hatte völlig Recht. Diesem Kerl war es egal, was aus ihm wurde. Sie betraten den Raum am Ende des Flures.

„Reiß dich zusammen, Makepeace. Ich will nicht, dass der Kerl auf uns aufmerksam wird, sonst sitzen wir schneller wieder im Flugzeug, als uns lieb ist", sagte Spikings in einem ruhigen Ton, als sie sich setzten.

Harry nickte verlegen. Sie wusste, dass er Recht hatte. In dieser Sache durfte sie nichts riskieren und nicht überreagieren. Sie war froh, dass Spikings dort war und ihnen zur Seite stand. Ihn zu verärgern war das Letzte was sie wollte.

„Bitte geben sie mir die Liste der Beweismittel, Sir", bat sie freundlich und Spikings suchte die Liste raus.

Akribisch las sie die Liste, während Spikings die Aussagen durchging.

„Die Aussagen bringen uns nicht weiter, Makepeace. Hast du etwas gefunden?", fragte Spikings nachdenklich.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Irgendwas stimmt hier nicht. Sie haben die Kleidung des Opfers, und die Kleidung von Dempsey sichergestellt. Zudem noch ein Projektil und dann gibt es eine Lücke. Als nächstes auf der Liste erscheint der Autopsiebericht. Schauen sie sich die Liste an und sagen sie mir, was sie davon halten, Sir", sagte sie ruhig und gab Spikings die Liste.

„Mhhh, du hast Recht, Makepeace. Das ist auch nur die Kopie. Hier fehlen die Linien des Formulars. Irgendwas stimmt hier wirklich nicht. Wir müssen uns das Original ansehen", schlug Spikings vor.

„Wir werden nie Zugang zu dem Original bekommen, Sir. Dempsey traut dem Kerl nicht und ich auch nicht. Seine Menschenkenntnis hat ihn noch nie getäuscht", sagte Harry bedrückt und nahm die Liste wieder an sich.

„Dann müssen wir ihn eben ablenken", sagte Spikings mit einem schelmischen Lächeln und hob die Augenbraue.

„Wie wollen sie das machen, Sir?", fragte Harry neugierig.

„Ich fahre mit dem Sergeant ins Leichenschauhaus, während du in sein Büro durchsuchst. Lass dich nicht erwischen. Wenn dich jemand sieht, weiß ich von nichts", sagte er mit Bedacht.

„Ich weiß nicht, Sir. Das klingt sehr gefährlich. Wenn mich jemand sieht, sind wir draußen", erklärte sie ihre Bedenken.

„Dann lass dich nicht erwischen, Sergeant. Dempsey ist seit fast 4 Jahren dein Partner. Du wirst doch wohl wissen, wie man soetwas macht", versicherte Spikings ihr.

„Sir, ich...", begann Harry aber wurde wiederum unterbrochen.

„Du tust, was ich sagen. Habe ich mich klar ausgedrückt, Sergeant?", fragte Spikings mit Nachdruck.

„Ja, Sir. Ich gebe mein Bestes", stimmte sie jetzt zu und Spikings verließ das Büro.

Nach einigen Minuten hörte sie Spikings Stimme auf dem Gang. Er redete laut und deutlich mit Johnson. Sie wartete ab, bis sie die Stimmen nicht mehr hören konnte, dann verließ Harry ebenfalls das Büro. Langsam ging sie den Gang herunter und schaute sich nervös um. Die Polizisten im Wachraum schienen in der Arbeit vertieft. Als niemand auf sie achtete, schlüpfte sie schnell in Johnsons Büro.

Sorgfältig durchsuchte sie die Aktenschränke und nach einigen Minuten fand sie, was sie suchte. Auf der originalen Beweisliste befand sich keine Lücke. Johnson musste sie neu ausgefüllt haben. Wo waren die Beweise? Fragte sie sich leise und sie strich sich nervös durchs Haar. Ihnen blieb nur eine Chance, wenn sie es schafften die Beweise einzusehen. Offentsichtlich, hatte Johnson diese Liste gefälscht. Die Beweise wurden in der Beweismittelkammer aufbewahrt, da war sie sich sicher. Wie konnten sie es schaffen dort hinein zu gelangen? Konnte Johnson die Waffe bereits verschwinden lassen oder lag die Pistole noch zwischen den restlichen Beweismitteln? Schnell steckte sie die originale Liste in ihre Handtasche und verließ Johnson's Büro.

Nach einer guten Stunde kehrte Spikings zurück. Harry saß wieder in dem kleinen Raum und schaute die Aussagen durch.

„Wie ich sehe, bist du noch hier, Sergeant", sagte er zufrieden.

„Ich habe das Original, Sir", sagte sie triumphierend.

„Auf dich kann ich mich verlassen, Makepeace. Obwohl es mir ein bisschen Angst macht, was du so gelernt hast", seufzte er und nahm die Liste entgegen.

Nervös strich er sich über den Kopf und atmete tief durch. Dann räusperte er sich und gab Harry die Liste zurück.

„Sieht so aus, als hat Sergeant Johnson ein riesen Problem. Bin mal gespannt, wie er das erklären will", sagte er und grinste.

Süffisant grinsend gingen sie zurück in Johnson's Büro. Der Sergeant verdrehte seine Augen bei ihrem Erscheinen. Augenscheinlich machte er sich keine Sorgen und schien sich sicher zu fühlen. Harry nahm die Liste aus ihrer Handtasche und legte sie, gemeinsam mit der Kopie, auf den Schreibtisch.

„Was soll das?", fragte Johnson ruhig.

„Haben sie eine Erklärung dafür, Sergeant?", fragte Harry und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

„Was soll ich tun? Sind sie in mein Büro eingebrochen?", fragte Johnson mit einem scharfen Ton.

„Zunächst beschuldigten sie Dempsey des Mordes, und dann meinen Sergeant einen Einbruch begangen zu haben?", fragte Spikings aufgeregt.

„Wo haben sie die Liste her, ?", fragte Johnson ernsthaft.

„Die Liste lag in dem Ordner", log Harry und blitzte ihn an.

„Ich habe Kaffee darüber vergossen und ich musste sie neu schreiben", versuchte Johnson zu erklären.

„Dann macht es ihnen nichts aus, uns die Beweise zu zeigen, oder Sergeant?", versuchte Spikings den Polizisten unter Druck zu setzen.

„Sie haben hier keine Befugniß und damit ist das Gespräch beendet. Verlassen sie umgehend das Gebäude", befahl Johnson.

Spikings stützte beide Hände auf den Schreibtisch und schaute Johnson tief in die Augen.

„Ich möchte umgehend ihren Chief sprechen", sagte Spikings mit Nachdruck.

„Der Chief ist im Moment unabkömmlich. Ich fürchte, sie werden warten müssen", sagte Johnson und lehnte sich zurück.

„Kommen sie, Sir. Es hat keinen Zweck. Wir gehen, aber ich schwöre, wir kommen wieder", sagte Harry wütend und steckte schnell beide Listen in ihre Tasche.

Spikings war verwirrt, folgte ihr aber auf den Flur. Harry schloß die Bürotür. Anstatt das Gebäude zu verlassen, gingen sie zurück in den Raum am Ende des Flures.


	22. Chapter 22

Spikings war überrascht von Harry's Verhalten. Was führte sie im Schilde? Harry blieb an der Tür stehen und lauschte den Geräuschen auf dem Flur.

„Was hast du vor, Sergeant? Es gefällt mir gar nicht, wie du mich behandelst", beschwerte sich Spikings.

„Psst, Sir. Ich will nicht, das uns jemand bemerkt", erklärte sie und schaute durch eine kleine Scheibe in der Tür. Der Flur war leer. Von hier aus konnte sie das Büro von Johnson genau sehen.

„Würdest du mir jetzt bitte erklären, was wir hier machen?", fragte er mit Nachdruck.

„Wenn Johnson sein Büro verlässt, werde ich ihm folgen. Währenddessen suchen sie den Chief auf und berichten ihm von unserem Verdacht", schlug Harry vor und wirkte nervös. Ihr Plan war alles andere als ausgereift.

Spikings ließ sich auf einen Stuhl fallen und strich nervös über seinen Kopf. Ihm war nicht wohl bei dem Gedanken, dass Harry diesem Johnson alleine folgte.

„Okay, Makepeace. Aber gehe kein Risiko ein, haben wir uns verstanden? Ich will keinen weiteren meiner Beamten hier im Gefängnis sehen", stimmte er schließlich zu.

Harry nickte verlegen und schaute wieder durch das kleine Fenster. In diesem Moment verließ Johnson sein Büro. Nachdem er den Flur durch eine Tür zum Treppenhaus verlassen hatte, verließ Harry leise den Raum. Vorsichtig schlüpfte sie ebenfalls durch die Tür. Johnson ging augenscheinlich in den Keller. Auf Zehenspitzen folgte sie ihm. Als er hinauf schaute, drückte sie sich fest an die Wand. Er hatte sie nicht gesehen. Vorsichtig schlich sie weiter und sah, wie Johnson die Tür zur Beweismittelkammer öffnete. Sie stellte sich hinter die geschlossene Tür und lauschte.

„Hey, Bobby. Du kannst dir einen Kaffee holen. Ich muss schnell etwas nachschauen", sagte Johnson freundlich.

„Alles klar, Harvey. Ich gehe dann auch eine rauchen. Danke, ich kann eine Pause gebrauchen", sagte der andere Mann höflich.

Einige Sekunden später wurde die Tür geöffnet und Harry drückte sich fest an die Wand. Der Polizist ging an ihr vorbei ohne sie zu bemerken. Bevor die Tür ins Schloss fiel, stellte sie einen Fuß dazwischen. Vorsichtig öffnete sie die Tür und betrat leise den Raum. Der Beweismittelraum war riesig. Wo konnte Johnson nur sein? Es musste ein Verzeichnis geben. Harry nahm die Liste aus ihrer Tasche und suchte nach der Nummer. Anschließend schaute sie auf dem Schreibtisch nach einen Verzeichnis. Nach einigen Sekunden hatte sie es gefunden. Sie schlug das Buch auf und fand die Nummer direkt. Die Beweise befanden sich in einem Gang hinten rechts. Langsam schlich sie weiter und erreichte den Gang. Sie drückte sich gegen ein Regal und schaute um die Ecke. Johnson durchsuchte einen Karton. Augenscheinlich suchte er nach der Waffe. Einige Zeit später hatte er gefunden, was er gesucht hatte und steckte einen Plastikbeutel in seine Jackentasche. Anschließend stellte er den Karton wieder zurück in das Regal. Unbekümmert kam er auf Harry zu. Als er die Ecke erreicht hatte, stellte sich Harry ihm in den Weg.

„Was machen sie hier, Mrs. Makepeace? Der Zutritt ist nicht erlaubt", sagte er wütend und versuchte sich an ihr vorbei zu drücken.

„Nicht so schnell, Sergeant. Es ist auch nicht erlaubt Beweismittel verschwinden zu lassen", sagte sie sarkastisch und stellte sich weiter vor ihn.

„Ich weiß nicht, wovon sie reden. Lassen sie mich durch", schrie Johnson und stieß Harry gegen die Schulter.

„Das wissen sie genau, Johnson. Ich rede von der Waffe in ihrer linken Tasche. Die Waffe, die angeblich nicht gefunden wurde", erklärte Harry ernst und verschränkte die Arme vor ihrer Brust.

Ehe sie sich versah, verspürte sie einen heftigen Schlag im Gesicht. Ihre Wange schmerzte und sie schüttelte den Kopf. Diese plötzliche Ohrfeige hatte sie überrascht. Johnson versuchte an ihr vorbei zu laufen, doch sie blieb standhaft. Harry holte aus und gab Johnson einen heftigen Kinnhaken. Er taumelte leicht, blieb aber stehen. Wütend rannte er auf sie zu, doch Harry wich ihm aus. Sie drehte sich geschickt und rammte ihm eine Faust in die Lenden. Johnson drehte sich zu ihr und sein Gesicht war rot vor Wut. Er versuchte sie am Hals zu fassen, doch sein Versuch mißlang. Schnell befreite sich Harry aus seinem Griff und schlug ihm heftig gegen den Brustkorb. Er schnappte nach Luft und das Atmen fiel ihm schwer. Zornig schlug er ihr erneut ins Gesicht und Harry wich zurück. Als nächstes griff sie sich einen harten Gegenstand aus dem Regal und schlug ihm damit auf die Schulter. Der Schmerz war so heftig, dass Johnson zu Boden ging. Er kniete vor Harry und es war ihm nicht möglich aufzustehen. Harry rammte ihr Knie in sein Gesicht und Johnson verlor das Bewußtsein. In diesem Moment kamen Spikings und Chief Vincent Del Castillo hinzu.

„Was geht hier vor sich?", fragte der Chief entsetzt, als er seinen Sergeant auf dem Boden liegen sah.

„Sergeant Johnson wollte Beweismittel verschwinden lassen", erklärte Harry und nahm die Waffe an sich.

Spikings rieb sich nachdenklich das Kinn. Hoffentlich würde sich nun alles aufklären und Dempsey entlasten.

Chief Castillo war fassungslos. Er griff Johnson am Kragen und legte ihm Handschellen an. Als nächstes kam ein weiterer Polizist hinzu und führte den taumelnden Sergeant ab.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass das passiert ist. Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, wieso ein Polizist soetwas macht. Es erschüttert mich furchtbar", sagte Castillo ehrlich und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Es erschüttert mich furchtbar, dass diese Waffe bisher noch nicht untersucht wurde und augenscheinlich niemand daran interessiert war, dieses Verbrechen aufzuklären", sagte Spikings mit Nachdruck.

„Ich werde persönlich dafür sorgen, dass dieser Fall die oberste Priorität bekommt. Hoffentlich ist das eine kleine Wiedergutmachung. Ich werde sie persönlich über die Untersuchungsergebnisse unterrichten", versprach der Chief, und verließ gemeinsam mit Harry und Spikings den Raum.


	23. Chapter 23

Die nächsten Stunden vergingen wie in Zeitlupe. Sophia und Danny waren ins Krankenhaus gefahren. Spikings saß gelassen in einem Sessel, während Dempsey nervös auf und ab ging. Harry hatte ihm alles erzählt und er war außer sich vor Wut. Er konnte nicht glauben, dass ein Kollege zu einer solchen Tat fähig war. Harry hatte sich ins Schlafzimmer zurückgezogen. Dempsey hatte sich so in seine Wut gesteigert, dass er die Wunden in ihrem Gesicht nicht einmal bemerkt hatte. Niedergeschlagen lag Harry auf dem Bett. Immer wieder ließ sie die letzten Tage revue passieren. Sie hatte keine Vorstellung davon, wie es weiter gehen sollte. Die Zeit heilt alle Wunden, dachte sie und schloss die Augen. Tränen rannen ihr über die Wangen. Das Salz schmerzte in den kleinen Wunden.

Dempsey ließ sich resigniert auf das Sofa fallen. Die Zeit schien still zu stehen. Spikings war so müde, dass er im Sessel eingeschlafen war. Gegen Abend klingelte es an der Tür. Spikings schrak auf und strich sich über den Kopf.

„Nun mach schon auf", sagte er mit festem Ton.

Langsam ging Dempsey in den Flur und öffnete die Tür. Chief Vincent Del Castillo betrat das Haus. In seinen Händen hielt er die Untersuchungsakte.

„Guten Abend, ich bin Chief Del Castillo", stellte er sich bei Dempsey vor.

„Guten Abend, Sir. James Dempsey", sagte er kurz und reichte dem Chief die Hand.

Gemeinsam gingen sie ins Wohnzimmer. Spikings begrüßte den Chief freundlich. In diesem Moment kam Harry hinzu und blieb im Türrahmen stehen. Castillo ging auf sie zu und schüttelte ihr freundlich die Hand.

„Es tut mir so leid, Mrs. Makepeace. Ich hoffe es geht ihnen besser", sagte er besorgt bei ihrem Anblick.

Harry nickte nur kurz und schaute dann zu Dempsey. Erst jetzt sah er die blauen Flecken und die geschwollene Lippe. Er war fassungslos und konnte nicht glauben, was er da sah. Die Enttäuschung über sein Verhalten saß bei beiden tief.

„Oh Gott, Harry ..." begann er, wurde aber durch Castillo unterbrochen.

„Ich habe nicht viel Zeit und möchte ihnen die Ergebnisse mitteilen", sagte er förmlich und reichte Spikings die Fallakte.

Spikings blätterte die Akte zügig durch und lächelte zufrieden.

„Deine Fingerabdrücke waren nicht auf dem Griff, sondern auf dem Lauf. Aufgrund des Einschusswinkels und der Fingerabdrücke auf dem Lauf gehen die Kollegen von Notwehr aus. Rodrigo García Álvarez hatte die Waffe in der Hand, als sich der Schuss löste. Seine Fingerabdrücke waren auf dem Griff", erklärte Spikings beruhigt.

Harry atmete tief durch und lehnte ihren Kopf gegen den Türrahmen. Dempsey ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen und strich sich durch sein Haar.

„Sie können jederzeit das Land verlassen, Lieutenant. Ich bin froh, dass sich die Sache aufgeklärt hat. Mr. Spikings kann ihre Dienstwaffe bei uns abholen", sagte Castillo freundlich und verabschiedete sich.

„Nehmen sie mich bitte mit, Chief? Dann kann ich das sofort erledigen", schlug Spikings vor und nahm seinen Mantel.

Die beiden Männer verließen das Haus. Nun waren Harry und Dempsey alleine. Dempsey war ratlos, was er als Nächstes tun sollte. Harry sah enttäuscht und verletzt aus. Langsam stand er auf und ging auf sie zu.

„Es tut mir so leid, Harry", sagte er leise und versuchte sie in den Arm zu nehmen. Doch es blieb bei einem Versuch. Sie ging einen Schritt zurück und schaute ihm tief in die Augen.

„Na komm schon, Harry. Es ist alles okay und wir können nächste Woche nach Hause fliegen. Das ist ein Grund zu feiern", sagte er und versuchte die Stimmung aufzulockern.

„Für dich ist immer alles so leicht, Lieutenant. Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung davon, was ich die letzten Tage durchgemacht habe? Die Angst? Die Ungewissheit? Es sind nicht nur die körperlichen Schmerzen, die wehtun. Ich habe mir den Hintern für dich aufgerissen, Mr.", sagte sie und ihre Stimme überschlug sich.

„Du hättest deinen schönen Hintern nicht riskieren sollen, Sergeant", neckte er und grinste frech.

Das war zu viel für Harry. Sie holte aus und schlug ihm ins Gesicht. Die ganze Situation war einfach zu viel für die zierliche Blondine. Dieses machohafte Verhalten gab ihr den Rest. In diesem Moment erkannte sie nicht, dass es seine Absicht war, sie zu reizen, um ihr zu helfen die Wut und den Ärger an ihm abzureagieren.

„Geht es dir besser?", fragte er lässig.

„Du bist wirklich unglaublich, James Dempsey. Wie konnte ich nur glauben, dass du dich ändern würdest?", fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst, als zu ihm.

„Na komm schon, Harry. Lass uns die nächsten Tage genießen", bat er sie sanft.

Harry merkte, wie sie ruhiger wurde. Dieser Schlag hatte gut getan. Langsam verflog ihr Wut aber sie war noch nicht bereit die letzten Tage zu vergessen. Es war einfach zu viel passiert. Dempsey war schon immer leichtsinnig gewesen, hatte auch in der Vergangenheit viel riskiert aber auch jetzt schien er zu vergessen, dass er nicht mehr alleine war. Rücksicht schien noch immer ein Fremdwort für ihn zu sein, und dies verunsicherte Harry mehr und mehr.

„Ich werde, mit Spikings, zurück nach London fliegen", sagte sie zu seiner Überraschung.

„Du machst was? Warum? Wir können noch eine schöne Zeit hier verbringen", versuchte er sie umzustimmen.

„Ich brauche Zeit zum Nachdenken, James. Genieße die Tage hier und wir sehen uns nächste Woche", erklärte sie ihm ruhig und strich ihm sanft über die Wange.

„Worüber musst du nachdenken?", fragte er besorgt.

„Ich habe es dir Gestern erklärt. Wir müssen sehen, wohin uns das alles führt und ich brauche etwas Zeit für mich. Die letzten Tage haben mich verunsichert und mir Angst gemacht. Gib mir bitte Zeit, damit ich mir über einige Dinge klar werden kann", erklärte sie ihm weiter.

„Aber letzte Nacht schien alles klar zu sein. Wir hatten eine wunderschöne Nacht und einen schönen Abend am Times Square. Es war perfekt", flüsterte er nachdenklich.

Ohne ein weiteres Wort verließ Harry das Zimmer. Weitere Diskussionen oder Streitereien konnte und wollte sie nicht aushalten. Der Entschluss stand fest. Am nächsten Tag würde sie nach Hause fliegen, und die Zeit nutzen über die vergangenen Tage und über die Zukunft nachzudenken. Dies war in seiner Gegenwart nicht möglich.


End file.
